


The Path

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Beyond Birthday, Alpha Yagami Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Beyond and Light develop a Bromance, Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Coma, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Omega L (Death Note), Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rating: NC17, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexual Discovery, Teen Pregnancy, The kink is strong in this one, Threesome - M/M/M, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L Lawliet is a 19 year old Omega whose never gone into heat before. He struggles to make friends and socalise and is hopeful his fresh start at To'Oh university will change all that. He even dreams about finding his dream Alpha.When he catches the eye of not one handsome Alpha but *two*, however, L begins to wonder if he's let himself in for more than he bargained for.The path to true love is never smooth, but for L Lawliet, it's littered with potholes!
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Beyond Birthday/L/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mikami Teru/Takada Kiyomi, Misora Naomi/Raye Penber, One sided Misa/Light - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stephen Gevanni | Stephen Loud/Near | Nate River
Comments: 82
Kudos: 127





	1. To'Oh's two gorgeous Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may or may not be loosely based on my own university shenanigins! 😶 I've got huge love for Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and have been planning to write another ABO fic for a while. Then when this idea hit and the prospect of a Light/L/Beyond love triangle... Well... 😍
> 
> I hope you love the fluff, angst and smut (as well as my attempt at humor 😂) 
> 
> Please feel free to leave some feedback, i love hearing what you all think. It really motivates me ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L arrives at To'Oh University and meets its two most eligable bachelors. Said bachelors just happen to be playing a little game between them and they both set their sights on an utterly hapless and oblivious L...

L Lawliet was nervous. It was his first day at To'Oh University and as a foriegn, unmated, painfully shy Omega, he felt very much out of place. 

_ 'I can do this' _ L took a deep breath before straightening his spine and stepping into the registration hall. Students were milling around and some were already laughing and joking, making friends. L spotted a few shyer souls hanging back and felt his heart lift. At least he wasn't the only one who was going to struggle to find his feet. 

L felt the heavy weight of a stare on him and immediately hunched his shoulders, defenses slamming up.  _ 'Right. People are going to stare at me. I'm taller than most Omegas and I have silver eyes. I'm obviously foriegn…'  _ L glanced down at the Union Jack studded backpack he had clutched haphazardly in hand. Surely it made him stand out even more. Why had he thought it was a good idea again?  _ 'Matt bought it for me. It reminds me of home plus it is actually kinda cool…' _ L argued to himself, marveling at his ability to be psychoanalysing his choice, and the ramifications of using a bloody  _ backpack _ . 

"Hi there!"

L whipped his head around, startled at the smooth, sultry voice. He flushed as he saw a tall, dark haired Alpha smiling down at him. He had ruby red eyes and L couldn't help but stare at them in fascination. He'd never seen such beautiful, beguiling eyes before. They were simply mesmerizing. 

"H-hi" L whispered back, wishing his face would just stop burning for one fucking second. 

"I'm Beyond, I help orientate the first years" Beyond smiled roughly, those gorgeous red eyes twinkling. "You looked like a deer in the headlights, but don't worry! I'm here to help. So, would you like me to assist you in registering and finding your dorms?"

_ 'I feel like a deer under the car to be honest, screw the headlights!' _ L thought as he smiled shakily at the kind stranger. "That would be wonderful, thank you" L couldn't help but peek up at those eyes once more.  _ 'Ridiculous, I've just met the guy and I'm crushing on him!' _ L berated himself. At 19 he was fairly old for an Omega to be unmated  _ and  _ to have not experienced a heat yet. L hoped somehow this year he could at least find a heat partner and finally punch his V card like his body had been craving for the last 2 years. 

"Great. What are you studying?"

"Psychology" L replied, instinctively moving to one side as a tall, auburn haired Alpha strode towards him. The Alpha looked  _ pissed _ . 

"Beyond" Auburn Alpha smiled, but L dedicated a distinct lack of warmth in it, "I was just on my way to assist this rather lost looking student and naturally you got here first…"

L blinked at the other Alpha, noting his chiseled features and stunning amber eyes.  _ 'Great. It appears everyone is fucking gorgeous here and my inner Omega wants to be a whore' _

"Well, I could hardly leave him" Beyond's voice was silky, eyes dancing in amusement. "Poor thing looked ready to pass out!"

L flushed, wondering just why the hell the two handsome Alpha's seemed so eager to help him. It was hardly because he was a prime catch. There were plenty of other first year Omegas milling around and the vast majority were (in L's opinion) far more attractive than he was. Obviously he was thinking too much into it. The kind, hot GORGEOUS Alphas were just doing their job and bebeing friendly

"Hello, I'm Light Yagami. I'm the Student body president" 

L flustered at the bright,  _ genuine _ smile the handsome Alpha bestowed on him. 

"Oh, here we go" Beyond nudged L and gave him a wink, "He does so love to tell everyone that. At  _ every _ possible opportunity"

L bit his lip as he smelt the Auburn haired Alpha's irritation.  _ 'Definitely no love lost between these two. I guess they're rivals' _ L felt distinctly uncomfortable as the Alphas proceeded to glare at one another. 

"Um…" L scratched the back of his neck, "So about orientation…"

"Light!"

L flinched as a tiny, blond rocket launched herself at Light and clung onto him. It broke the glaring contest anyway, Light was now glaring in annoyance at her. Beyond took the opportunity to lead L away, much to the irritation of the other Alpha. 

"That's Misa Amane. Cheerleader, the campus bike and all around dumb blonde" Beyond cheerfully (and  _ loudly _ ) introduced, "She fancies Light and clings onto him, like,  _ all _ the time"

"Oh. I see…" L wasn't really sure what to say to that. He shot Light an apologetic smile as Beyond grabbed his arm and frog marched him away. 

"Anyway, I'll show you how to register and then escort you to your dorms"

"Oh, that won't be necessary-" L demurred, confused as to why Beyond would go out of his way to help him like that. There were other students who needed help too. Would he escort all of them to their dorms? 

"I insist. Besides, I'm getting kinda bored here and I always like to make sure the pretty ones are taken care of" Beyond winked again and L's eyes went huge. Had Beyond just called him pretty?! 

It was a whirlwind of information as L registered and picked up his orientation papers. Before he quite knew what was happening he was walking through the beautiful landscaped campus towards the dorms. The spring sunshine was pleasant and as they walked L found himself opening up to his new companion. 

"I'm just feeling overwhelmed. Japan is very different from London. I'm glad there's an international society. Hopefully I can make some friends…"

Beyond smiled at the adorable Omega. He had an eye for cute little things and L Lawliet had stood out like a beacon. It was something he and Light did each term; try and pick up the hot new talent. Light had won last term and Beyond  _ refused  _ to lose twice in a row. L was a sweet thing, though, and he actually found himself wanting to get to know him for his own sake, not just their little game. 

"Of course you will. I actually chair the International Soc" Beyond smirked produly, "I'm Russian"

L's eyebrows rose in surprise. Beyond certainly had a fine grasp for languages then, for his Japanese was impeccable. "Wow. I've been to Russia" L smiled, "Beautiful country"

"Thank you! I'm from Moscow but decided I wanted to study abroad. Extra credit really, plus the weather is piss-poor in the winter. I guess it's fortunate we met. I can help you settle in and get used to Japan. You've already got the language part down!"

L's cheeks actually hurt from smiling so much. He knew his Japanese was more than a little rusty but he thanked Beyond for the compliment. 

By the time L had sat down on his new bed and Beyond had left to see the other students, L was pleasantly surprised to learn he'd made a friend. 

Beyond had given him his phone number and had even asked him to go out for a drink with the International Society later that night. 

Maybe things wouldn't be as hard as he'd once feared? 

L smiled and climbed off the bed, eyes roaming over the boxes of stuff ready to be unpacked. 

_ 'And now to make this room my home for the next four years…' _

Two hours later, L looked proudly around his room. His fluffy grey throw was on his bed, his clothes hung up (sort of) neatly, his band posters were splattered across his walls and, most importantly, his book shelf was fully stocked. He set up his laptop and connected to the Uni network before nodding his head in approval. 

He was good to go. 

*****************

Light growled softly in frustration as he  _ finally _ finished for the day. It was only five pm but he felt wrung out. Helping the new students was obviously a good thing to do (and looked great on his CV) but by the end of the day he was sick to his back teeth of  _ people _ . 

_ 'But that L… his scent was incredible'  _ Light smiled at the thought of cherry and vanilla hitting his senses. Shy, awkward and with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen, L Lawliet had attracted his attention immediately. Modest and gnawing on his thumb, Light had ignored the other fawning Omegas and headed straight to the dark haired boy. 

But naturally fucking Beyond had to get there first. 

"Prick" Light muttered sourly. Still, he had the upper hand. He'd sneaked a peak at the Student records and it just so happened L Lawliet was rostered to stay in the Blue Dorms.  _ His _ dorms. 

"Heh, we'll see who wins this term" Light smirked as he popped in his earbuds and began the short walk back to his dorms. Perhaps he'd even call in on L and see how he was settling in… 

As soon as he arrived at the aptly named Blue dorm (probably named by some unimaginative idiot who was 'inspired' by the blue door to the building) Light went to his room and dumped his bag on the bed. It was a semi-mixed dorm. The Alphas had the bottom floors and the Omegas the top. There were currently 8 Alphas and 6 Omegas, one Light planned on getting to know very well indeed. The communal kitchens were usually quiet this time of day so Light fixed himself a cup of tea before heading down to room 8. The end rooms were bigger and he was pleased L had ended up with one. If he hadn't he'd probably have organized a room swap, just to impress the doe-eyed boy. 

Light smiled as he heard the whine of a guitar and the throbbing bass coming from L's room. L obviously liked rock music. That was useful to know. 

_ 'Wonder if he'll hear me knock over all that noise? You're a strange one, L, quiet as a mouse but you love music loud enough to wake the dead!' _

Light knocked, not really expecting a response. He was pleasantly surprised when the door was pulled open and a half-dressed (and gorgeous smelling) L poked his head out. 

"Oh! Shit. I'm sorry. Is my music too loud?" L gulped, recognizing the president and head of his dorms. 

"Well, if it was night time yes, but it isn't so…" Light smiled charmingly and shrugged, willing his eyes to  _ not _ wander down L's chest. He'd let L get away with playing loud music till 3 am if he could get a piece of that sweet ass, "I just popped by to see how you're settling in. If it's a bad time…" Light trailed off, knowing L would protest. He was a polite boy. Obviously well raised and respectful despite being rather shy and timid. He'd read L's file after orientation. The boy's fees had been paid in full so Light figured he was from a very affluent background like most foriegn exchange students were. The fact that he was British made him even more desirable… 

Sure enough, L hastily shook his head and opened the door. Light cast his eyes around the room as L tugged on a hoodie. L had posters everywhere and a giant black cat plushie on his bed. A few photos were dotted around, mostly of L and an old man (his Grandad?) and a cute red-headed guy who was wearing goggles for some reason. 

"Sorry" L apologized again as he switched his speaker off. "And I'm settling in fine, thank you!"

_ 'Aw. He even has a few plants. He's really made the room nice with all those throws and cushions. They must be his nesting material…'  _ Light's mouth went dry at the thought of this cute little Omega curling up and nesting before his heat. Oh to be his heat partner… 

"I'm pleased to hear it" Light chuckled as he picked up the giant plush cat. "Friend of yours?"

"Um… Yeah" L admitted regretfully, his embarrassment obvious. "My best friend Matt won him for me at the fair a few years back. I can't sleep without him now… guess he reminds me off home"

"That's so cute"

L blinked. Had he seriously been called cute  _ and _ pretty by two of the most attractive specimens of Alphahood he'd ever seen in his life? Had he died or crossed over to a parallel universe or something? 

Light asked to sit and L hastily grabbed his backpack from his chair. His heart was going nuts in his chest. He really wanted to impress the Alpha. 

"So where are you from?" Light asked conversationally as he sipped his tea. He knew already, of course, but he wanted to try and get L to open up to him. 

"W-winchester" L licked his lips nervously. "You?"

Light smiled crookedly. "Kanto"

L frowned, trying to place the region. He felt like an idiot as he realised the Kanto region was literally an hour drive away from the main hub of Tokyo. "Ah…" 

_ 'Well, there goes trying to impress him! Idiot'  _ L reached into his mini fridge for a bottle of iced coffee. He had a feeling he'd need it. 

"Do you want one…" L could have smacked himself when he realised Light was literally drinking tea in front of him. 

"I'm good, thank you, but what is that if you don't mind me asking?" Light peered at the small, glass Starbucks bottle. He read the words Mocha Frappe. He could almost  _ taste _ the sugar. 

"My life source, basically" L muttered, well aware he had a  _ bit _ of an addiction to the overly sweet and highly caffeinated beverage. "My Grandad promised to ship me some regularly. If he doesn't, I fear I might die"

Light smiled at the cute attempt at humor. L really was just one of those precious Omegas Alphas dreamed of pinning down and absolutely  _ ravishing _ . 

"So, any plans for later?" Light asked casually, very much hoping L would say no. 

"Yeah, Beyond invited me out for a few drinks with the International Soc. I'm a bit nervous but Beyond is so nice and friendly!"

As L chattered away about how nice and friendly Beyond was, Light seethed. How could he have overlooked something so important? Being chair of the International Soc gave Beyond one up on him as well, evening out the advantage he thought he'd had as Blue dorms head. _ 'Shit. It's an even playing field at the moment. Ah well, I don't back down from a challenge. L will be mine!' _

"He  _ appears _ to be, yeah" Light gave L a pointed look. "Are you drinking at T'chia?"

"Uh…"

"The campus bar" Light expanded when L looked utterly blank. 

"Oh yeah! We are"

Light's smile turned slightly sly. "Wonderful! I guess I'll see you later then, I plan on having a few drinks with my friends there tonight"

L smiled back, completely and utterly oblivious to the fact he had two Alpha's fighting over him… 


	2. Drunk Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes on his first social, has too much to drink and makes an absoulte tit of himself. Meanwhile, Light and Beyond weigh up the competition as L tries not to have a nervous breakdown as the consequences of his inebriation come back to haunt him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up Whose guilty of drunk texting! 
> 
> ALS   
>  👆 this person right here ☺😂

Later that evening, L loitered outside his dorms waiting for Beyond. He'd spoken to a few of the other Omegas and had even had a cup of tea with one of them in the kitchen. That _was_ progress as far as L was concerned. 

He'd dressed in acid wash jeans and his favourite black jumper and he hoped he looked alright. He didn't want to stand out or look unfashionable. 

"Hey, L!"

L brightened at the sound of that cheery voice and pushed himself off the wall he'd been lounging against. In a purple To'Oh hoodie and some rather tight black jeans and boots, Beyond looked very hot. 

_'Oh god. Don't go there, L. He's a friend!'_ L cautioned himself as he walked over to Beyond. "Hey"

"Ready to go?"

"Yes" L fell into step next to Beyond and repeated his mantra _. 'I can do this. I can socialize. Everything is going to be okay'_

Beyond led him to the bar and L breathed in the scent of freshly mown grass. His new home really was beautiful. Inspired by the sun's golden rays spilling over the fountain, L snapped a pic on his phone. 

"I'm going to send it to my Granddad and Matt. Let them know I've arrived safely and settled in" L explained as he typed a brief message to accompany the photo. He'd ring them both later when the time zone difference allowed. 

"Matt?" Beyond queried, keeping his tone light. L struck him as sweet and innocent. Virginal. He very much hoped there wasn't a love interest of L's back in England. 

"Oh, he's my best friend" L smiled. Innocently. "My only friend, really…"

"Well, I'm your friend now too" Beyond gave L his best 'come hither' look and smirked as L's cheeks filled with colour. The Omega was definitely attracted to him he could smell it. 

"T-thank you!" L squeaked, flustered at the frank offer of friendship. It was incredible how nice everyone was! Beyond and Light were easily the most handsome, kindest Alpha's he'd ever met. Obviously they were probably snapped up by some very lucky Omegas already. 

_ 'Not that it matters. I'd love to find a mate this term but I think I'd be punching way above my weight with either of them. I'd be content to just be their friend ' _

L recieved a text from Matt telling him he was thinking of him and to have a few beers for him but not too many as L was a total lightweight. L promised to message him later and pocketed his phone as they approached the rather swanky looking student bar. It looked like a cross between a wine bar and coffee house with it's dim lighting and elegant sofas one end and a trendy sports bar with it's booths and pool tables the other. L could see why it was packed, it had a relaxed vibe about it and he figured the drinks were probably cheap too. 

"There they are" Beyond pointed to a large group sprawling over the sofas, laughing and joking with one another. L gulped audiably at the sight of them. There had to be at least twenty of them… "Don't be nervous. We're a friendly bunch" Beyond soothed, emitting a calming scent and smiling as he noted its effects on L. The Omegas shoulders drooped slightly and he became less tense. Most Alpha pheromones couldn't effect Omegas like this unless there was a deep bond or attraction present. It was an encouraging development. 

"Hey B!" An androgynous looking blonde waved at them as they approached. "Ooh, who's the cutie?"

L blanched. _'Cutie?_ '

"I'd like you all to meet L Lawliet. L's English and is going to be studying Pscyology here at To'Oh" Beyond introduced smoothily, "Nate, I'm hoping you can show L the ropes and help him settle in. You're taking the same course, right?"

L smiled timidly at the white haired Omega. Nate smiled shyly back and L felt an instant connection. To make a friend studying his course! How amazing would that be? 

"Sure" Nate, otherwise known as Near as L would later find out, patted the empty space next to him. "Would you like to sit by me, L?"

L hurried to sit down and listened as the group introduced themselves. A few in particular stood out to him. The Androgynous looking boy was a Beta named Mello. He was studying chemistry. Nate was in his class studying Psychology but had arrived at To'Oh a week previously to settle in. Naomi was a pretty Alpha female who was studying criminal psychology and law. Those three stood out most to L as they seemed most like himself and soon he found himself doing something he never thought himself capable of. 

He was sitting down with a drink and making friends. 

***************

Light spotted Misa before she saw him and he deftly sidestepped into the little alcove by the ATM to avoid her. He was still irritated at the idiot for barging in and ruining his chance to help L and he really didn't appreciate her hanging over him. Unfortunately, their parents were close friends and he'd grown up with the blonde-haired annoyance so she was considered a 'family friend' of the Yagami's. Light rolled his eyes at the irony of that. He couldn't stand the girl, hadn't liked her as a child and certainly didn't like her now. Hopefully she'd get herself knocked up (because with her track record that was already _way_ overdue) and drop out of Uni. 

He could only hope. He spotted his two best friends, Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada heading towards him and smiled in greeting. 

"Hey, Light, what are you doing skulking in the shadows?" Kiyomi teased, a knowing gleam in her ice blue eyes. Light had to admit as far as Beta's went Kiyomi was exactly his type (not that he actually had much of an intrest in Beta's or females for that matter) . She was smart, elegant and poised. She and Teru were an item and Light suspected after Uni the two Beta's would be bonded. He hoped so anyway, he respected the couple a lot and respect was not something easily earned from Light Yagami. 

"Hey guys" Light smirked and nodded his head to where Misa's loud squeals could be heard from around the corner. "Just doing a bit of Misa dodging!"

As they entered the bar Light immediately scanned the packed room for L. He focused on scent and sighed softly as cherry and vanilla washed over him. He spotted L sat in a large group, looking very much at home as he sipped on a beer and laughed and joked with a blonde boy (girl?) next to him. 

"Someone caught your eye?" Mikami asked, noting Light's eyes straying to a laughing, dark haired boy. "He's rather sweet looking"

"He is" Light sighed, aching to just cross the bar and kiss him. "He's in my dorm. From England and his Name's L"

"L?" Kiyomi tilted her head, "Odd name. But I guess that might be normal where he's from" she shrugged lightly, leaning over the bar to order their drinks. 

_ 'It is a bit of a strange name. Maybe I will ask him about it sometime. It could be short for something but I doubt it. It would have stated his full name on his student record'  _

Light was pondering L's odd name when said subject of pondering looked up and saw Light staring at him. L's face lit up into a smile and it made Light's breath catch. He knew in that moment this was more than just a game. He wanted L not just to best Beyond but because he felt a pull to the Omega. He wondered in that moment if there was a bond forming between them. 

L excused himself from his new friends, completely ignoring the dark-eyed glare of annoyance from Beyond and made his way over to Light. 

"Hi, Light"

"Hey" Light grinned, noticing L appeared to be a little tipsy. "Having a nice time?"

"Yeah! But I think I've drank too much" L whispered cutely. "I've only had two beers but they're so strong"

Kiyomi and Mikami exchanged a knowing look as Light immediately softened and offered to buy the Omega a soft drink instead. It appeared their Alpha friend was intent on courting this Omega and was already trying to protect him. 

L accepted his offer of a drink and sat next to Light, oblivious to Beyond's irritation. Light, however, was not, and he pulled out all the stops to charm L and keep him talking. With a few beers in him, L was surprisingly chatty. It was only when Beyond came up to the bar an hour later did L climb to his feet with an apologetic smile. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. God, they must think I'm so rude. It was lovely meeting you, Takada-San, Mikami-San. I'd best get back to the others. Thank you for the drink, Light, I don't feel as woozy now"

Light's sweet smile could have melted butter as he met Beyond's gaze above L's shoulder. "No problem, L, just doing my job looking out for the students. And my friend"

L's huge, silver eyes somehow grew bigger. " _I'm_ your friend?" He pointed to himself and Light's jaw twitched. 

_ 'Cute…' _

"Yes, of course" Light bowed his head gallantly, "Have a nice night, L, see you soon!"

Light did genuinely want to see L making friends in the International Society and he'd already achieved what he set out to do: Talk to L and annoy Beyond. As far as he was concerned it had been a successful evening. He watched as Beyond led L over to the bar and bought him another coke. Beyond worked the charm and soon he had talked L, Naomi, Mello and Near into a game of doubles at the pool table. 

_'It is so fucking on, Beyond!'_ Light thought as he turned his head away to talk to the couple in front of him. Let Beyond have L to himself and play a game of pool. He was playing a far more important game… 

Beyond, meanwhile, was in high spirits now that he had L's undivided attention. He couldnt help but glance at Light occasuonally, wondering why he and the Beta couple were whispering so intensely. It looked like they were plotting or something… 

L didn't have a clue how to play pool so it gave Beyond the perfect excuse to get some body contact by standing behind L and correcting his stance and the way he held the que. Mello smirked as he realised what Beyond was doing but L was, predictably, oblivious to the entire thing. 

"That's better" Beyond praised as L pocketed a red, "See?"

"Yes! Thanks, B!"

Beyond grinned at the use of his nickname and slipped an arm around L's slim shoulders. "Want another beer?"

L bit his lip, knowing he probably shouldn't considering a few beers had already got him tipsy… but he was having fun and everyone else was drinking. "Sure" he smiled brightly, "I'll get the next round in…"

*****************

L moaned weakly as harsh, burning rays of pure evil rained down upon him. He squirmed deeper into his cuccoon of blankets and whimpered pathetically. His mouth tasted like death, microwaved then left out for a few days. 

_ 'How much did I even drink last night? And did I message Grandad and Matt?' _

Groggily, L reached for his phone. His eyes widened at '7 new messages' 

_ 'Fuck...' _

L stumbled out of bed and over to his mini fridge to grab a coffee before settling back in bed to read them, dreading what they would say. 

**Matt (12.03 am)**

**L! U sent me a pile of 'XxxX's', how drunk r u? Ha, have fun dude but stay safe! Text me wen u get in'**

L groaned and read what he'd sent. Sure enough he'd sent nearly a page of kisses. Embarrassing. 

He took a sip of coffee and decided to get on with it. The next message was from his Grandad. This time L decided to read what he'd wrote first. It wasn't inspiring reading. 

**'I lova yuo, Grabdad! Hacin grear time, made friends (3#yes really!) Had few beers kinda drybk but I'm safe. New frienda r great. I miss you, Quilkish, love yiu so myyych!'**

"Oh for fuck sake" L grumbled. "Drunk L is an illiterate fucking moron. Can't wait to see what Grandad thought of that epic piece of prose…"

Naturally, he wasn't bowled over by it. 

**Grandad (12.13 am)**

**L Lawliet! I could Scarcely understand a word of that. I had to ask Harriet to try and decode it for me. I'm going out on a limb here and assuming you've enjoyed your new freedom a little too much? I am happy that you've made friends and that you are settling in well. I love you too, my boy, and we all miss you terribly. Please message me when you arrive home/wake up.**

**P.S Cold coffee has been shipped. Do I need to start shipping Anadin too?**

"Ha. Ha" L rolled his eyes even though he was quite impressed by his Grandad's little quip, and the promise of more cold coffee in the near future. 

L propped himself up on his pillows as he went to open the next text. He felt like a detective as he uncovered the mysteries of the previous night. He felt like an idiot when he saw Light was the next victim of his drunk texting shennagins . 

_'Oh god no…'_ L cringed as he read his ridiculous, soppy message. 

**'Thak yuo 4 satin ur my friend made me aaaoooo haoooy! Your3 so handsome 😍'**

L pinched the bridge of his nose and forced himself to count to ten and think of all the reasons why this wasn't a complete and utter fucking disaster. Morbid curiousty ate at him until he plucked up the courage to read Light's perfectly worded response:

**Light (1.01 am)**

**Hey, L, uh, you sound a little drunk lol. Are you okay? I headed home a while ago, do you want me to come and get you? Message me back when you get this.**

**And thank you, I think you are very lovely as well.**

Well. That wasn't so bad. Encouraged, L skipped to the next text. Another one from Matt. He figured he was on his way home at this point. 

**'Heeesssyt maaaaty, lova yiy so mych. Going home now. Beer is great have u tried it? Love you and miss you, gentle red head friend!'**

"So I'm definitely not drinking again" L scoffed, "Gentle red head friend? Jesus christ!"

Matt had replied, more's the pity. 

**Matt (1.34 am)**

**'L, you're a dick. Go to sleep! And have I tried beer? The fuck man, I'm printing this shit and framing it. You will never live this down, mwahahaha 😈 Seriously, glad you're okay and home safe, but you definitely need to catch some Z's. Your 'Gentle Red Head friend' will ring you tomorrow x'**

L sighed deeply. That was something Matt would do. He'd forever be remembered as L Lawliet, the drunk texting twat. 

_Wonderful_. 

As he read through the rest of the cringe inducing messages he managed to piece the rest of the night together. He messaged Light to come get him because he was lost (turned out he was by the fountain literally across from his dorm) Beyond and Mello had walked him home too (he couldn't remember that) he'd gotten in around 1:45. Text Beyond good night and called him handsome too (DrunkL was something of a player apparently) then for some reason he'd text Light again asking was he in trouble to which Light kindly replied No and that he really should drink some water and go to sleep. 

L flung his phone away from himself and miserably curled up under the duvet. Here he would stay and hide away from the world until he died of shame. Or hunger. 

L's head jerked up as he heard a soft tap on his door. "Mmrff?" he 'answered'

"Hey, L, it's Near. Um. Just wondering if you felt like some lunch?"

_'Lunch?_ ' L's eyes widened as he stared at the clock on his bedside table.

1:15 pm. He'd missed official induction. 

"Fuck!"


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L experiences his first heat and Light and Beyond both ask him out on the same day. What's a poor Omega to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've prewritten up to chapter 5 but I'm rediting some bits. 
> 
> Next chapter involves L playing with his new toy and thinking about the two Alphas 😏

After a hasty apology to his professors and a promise to never be late again, L attended the reminder of induction even though he didn't feel well. He was beginning to think it was more than a hangover when his belly started cramping. He went through four chocolate bars in rapid succession and hurried back to the dorm with Near. L huddled up with Near in his nest and tried not to cringe as his new friend flicked through the messages he'd sent. 

"Ah, I can see now why you've decided to hole up in here" Near smiled and shook his head, "Alcohol and you really don't mix, do they?"

Miserably, L nodded. "I know! I mean, I'm usually a bit of a light weight but I'm not  _ that _ bad"

Near gazed at L thoughtfully. "Have you considered you might be due to go into heat? Omega's alcohol tolerance drops substantially around that time, plus," He gestured at the thick blankets and fluffy pillows around them, "I mean, we are kinda sat in your nest…"

L cringed and bit his lip. "The thing is, Near… I haven't actually  _ had _ a heat yet. Not one. I went to an Omega Dr and they said there was nothing wrong with me physically and that I was just a 'late bloomer'" L rolled his eyes at the phrase. "If I'm going into heat, why now?"

Near quirked an eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious? L had two handsome, virile Alphas after him! Of course that would bring him into heat! Unless… 

_ 'He doesn't realise. Poor thing' _ Near smiled sweetly and offered L a bite of his taffy. "Well, it's a good thing if you ask me, if not a bit annoying because heat distracts the best of us. Since you don't have a mate we'd best get you to the pharmacy so you can get some suppressants. Um. Unless you plan on acquiring a mate?"

_ 'That was the plan but not this quickly! I don't feel ready!' _ L inwardly panicked as Light and Beyond's faces flashed across his mind. Even if he  _ could _ have them he wouldn't know which one to choose. He felt a pull to both Alphas.

A sudden sharp pain in his belly made L double over. "I'm dying!" he gasped. Surely he was dying? He'd never felt pain like  _ that _ before! 

Near blinked. "Um,  _ no _ , L, that's just your ovaries contracting. Wow, you  _ really _ need to do some reading, Buddy"

L breathed through the cramps and decided that being an Omega officially  _ sucked _ . 

"Best get to the pharmacy then" L sighed, "I really wasn't expecting this"

Near smiled and bit his lip. Poor L really  _ was _ naive. "You might wanna change first" he let his eyes drift to the wet patch on L's jeans. 

"Bloody Hell!" L squeaked, mortified he'd began to leak slick. Thank god Near was another Omega or he'd be in trouble. "Thanks, Near, I won't be long" he left Near in his nest and dashed to his wardrobe to get some fresh jeans. 

Perhaps the gods were amused at his suffering, because as soon as he'd pulled them on a knock sounded on his door. 

"H-hang on a minute!" L hastily zipped up his jeans and threw his dirty ones into the laundry hamper. He opened the door and gulped as he saw Light's tall (gorgeous) frame leaning against the door frame. 

_ 'Ah fuck it all!' _

"L, are you-" Light's eyes narrowed as he picked up an unmistakable scent. An Omega in the beginnings of their heat. 

"I need to go to the pharmacy. I am  _ so _ sorry, Light! But I have to go  _ now _ ! Talk later!" L dashed past him and dipped his head. His face flamed red as Near climbed out of his nest to follow him. 

"Afternoon, Yagami-San" Near greeted politely, seemingly completely at ease. "If you will excuse us, we really should be going" Near smiled wickedly at the hazy look in Light's eyes as he stared after his friend. The Alpha was  _ definitely  _ interested in L

"Y-yes, of course" Light cleared his throat, feeling a little dazed as he watched L and Near scurry off. It was only when they'd left did Light realise L hadn't even thought about locking his door. "Huh. You funny little thing" Light smiled fondly as he admired L's nest. Judging by his embarrassment and surprise he'd guess it was the Omegas  _ first _ heat. That was surprising since L had just turned 19.

And it was hot as  _ hell _ . 

_ 'I've got to become his heat partner. Not this one, maybe, but the next. That gives me 3 months to woo him before his next heat hits!' _

Light locked L's door for him and went back to his room. He needed to update his partners in crime on this new development. Takada and Mikami would undoubtedly have a cunning plan up their sleeve… 

*******************

L tried not to spontaneously combust with shame as he felt a lubed finger press inside him. Because it was his first heat at his age, the pharmacist had insisted he see the Dr before suppressants were prescribed. 

It helped that she was a pretty female Omega but L still felt mortified as she commented on how his 'womb lining' was filling out nicely and how he might have 'a dicky belly' for a while.  _ That _ was really not the phrase to use in such circumstances considering  _ dick _ was pretty much all he could think about. 

And food. 

"I'll print you off some information on what to expect from your heat, especially this first one" she smiled as she  _ finally _ removed her finger and snapped off her gloves. 

"Thanks" L muttered dryly as he scrambled to pull his boxers back up. Just  _ why _ was he born an Omega again? 

"Oh, don't pout, Hunny, it's completely natural!" The cute Dr patted L's arm. "Your body is made for carrying pups, hence heats! Now, we'll pop you on a low dose suppressant since it's your first one and I'd like to see you in a week once it's finished to check your hormone levels"

"A  _ low _ dose? Won't I get raped?" L blurted out in panic. 

The Dr blinked at him. She'd never had  _ that _ asked before, but then this student wasn't a native of Japan. Perhaps things were different where he was from. 

"No, Sweetheart, while it is true strong Alpha's will be aware you're in heat they most certainly will  _ not _ act on their urges. All Alphas at this university have agreed to take a suppressant to diminish their baser urges and we test them once a month to ensure that they are doing so. It is how we keep our Omega students safe and offer such a mixed, diverse campus! At To'Oh we don't believe in segregation and to avoid any such criminal acts, this is what we have come up with. Alpha and Omegas can work and live harmoniously, and we are campaigning for equal rights to prove it. Why should Alphas have all the power and not Omegas? It's high time  _ Alpha _ 's had to take suppressants too in my opinion, and far too many universities expect Omegas to be in control of their heats to not 'tempt' them. Bah!"

L smiled shakily. He felt a bit silly for asking that and To'Oh's campaign for equal rights was the main reason he had chosen the university, but he had to make sure. He was sick to his back teeth of Alpha's strutting around the place while Omegas were pushed to the sidelines. He absolutely refused to attend a segregated University where Omegas were treated as second class citizens and had to have  _ every _ heat suppressed  _ strongly _ (and sometimes to the detriment of their health) for the benefit of the Alphas.

Fuck.  _ That _ . 

"Oh, I probably should have read that, huh?"

The Dr smirked. "You  _ should  _ have, Yes. Fear not, Mr Lawliet, your virtue is safe at To'Oh. Until you find a dashing Alpha to relieve you of it, ne?"

L flushed scarlet. He'd found  _ two  _ he wouldn't mind 'reliving' him of it actually… 

Once he'd secured his prescription and popped some pills, L felt much better. It was a beautiful day and his hangover had eased up. He and Near decided to get some ice cream and take a stroll around campus. There was still so much they had to discover and they both admitted they fancied finding the pizza place.

"Oooh, and some cake. I really feel like chocolate cake" Near sighed, "With extra cream! Can we get cake  _ before _ pizza?" 

"Near, are you in heat too?" L asked, amused at how often they were talking about food. Now that he was concentrating, he could detect a faint, rather  _ sweet _ smell lingering around his friend. 

"Yup. Started last night!" Near's big, gray eyes twinkled. "Maybe it's a sign we're to be good friends. They say Omegas heats link up then!"

L couldn't help but smile at that. It would be nice to have such a close friend! Matt was his dearest friend in the world but he was an Alpha. There were just some things L didn't feel comfortable talking to him about. Hopefully he could talk to Near about those things instead from now on! 

"Let's go get cake first" L decided as they took a detour to the coffee shop. " _ Then _ it's definitely pizza time!"

As luck would have it, none other than Beyond, accompanied by three  _ very _ pretty Omega girls, just happened to also be in the mood for coffee and cake. 

L bit his lip as he shuffled over to the counter and pretended to not see him.  _ 'Why me? Seriously, why me? There are hundreds of students on campus and I just happen to run into the one I called 'Handsome' last night! Probably embarrassed myself like a complete twat too' _

"L!"

L forced a smile as he turned around to face Beyond and did his best to appear surprised. 

"Oh, Hi, B! Um, I'm very sorry for… last night" L scratched the back of his neck, not realizing he was emphasizing his scent to the Alpha. Beyond smiled and breathed him in. So  _ that _ was why L was so wasted on just five beers. He'd be in pre-heat. 

"It happens" Beyond shrugged with a casual little smile, "Least you're not spending your day dying in your dorm room, huh?"

L and Near shared a look. That was what they  _ had _ been doing before L's little revelation. 

"Right, as  _ if… _ " L chuckled sheepishly. "Um, sorry though. I shouldn't have said that"

Beyond's smile slid into a smirk. "Oh, you absolutely  _ should _ have said that! What Alpha doesn't like being called 'Insanely Handsome' by such a cute Omega?"

_ 'Fuck! He said it! He said it right out loud. He really  _ **_does_ ** _ find me cute!' _ L tried not to melt into a puddle of hormones as Near poked him in the side to keep him moving. Right. They were here for cake… 

"So, what are you up to later?"

L shot Near a pleading look. He  _ couldn't  _ be around the Alpha right now! Until the suppressants fully kicked in he didn't trust himself not to shed his clothes and yell 'TAKE ME, NOW!' To the Alpha. The bad thing was, he was pretty certain he'd do the same to Light. His inner Omega really was a tramp! 

"Well, we thought we'd have a quiet night in with some movies and snacks. Time of the cycle, you know…" Near batted his eyelashes innocently as Beyond instantly flushed red.  _ 'Heh, talk about your cycle and they get all awkward' _ Near thought with glee. 

"Of course! Completely understandable. Ahem. Let me buy you guys your cake"

"You don't have to-" L protested, aware Beyond's friends were giving him the evil eye. 

"I  _ want _ to" Beyond smiled that charming smile and his companions  _ simpered.  _ They immediately warmed up to L and one even pleaded with him to join them at their booth. Unfortunately, as L would soon learn, they were far from sincere. 

And so L and Near found themselves having coffee and cake with Beyond and his adoring trio. L couldn't help but feel a little awkward at first but Beyond's easy going nature soon enabled him to relax. Perhaps it was the scent he was emitting but L felt calm and happy as he breathed lavender and cotton flower and laughed at Beyond's colorful anecdote of how he  _ almost _ flunked a term because his dorm mate's hamster ate his paper. 

Near noticed the unconscious scent release and stared at Beyond from lowered lashes. So L had both of them on his tail. It was almost funny considering he had no idea idea. Alpha's only released soothing scents to prospective mates after all… 

"Wow, you practically inhaled that, L-Kun!" A sweet-looking, doe-eyed girl named Amanda giggled. "Do you want some more? You can have the other half of mine, I'm full up!"

_ 'Oh wow, she's so kind!'  _ L thought, blissfully unaware of the small smirks the girls shared as he heartily dug in. Near noticed and stopped L from eating too much with a pointed look and a shake of his head. 

"Wow, I had  _ no _ idea you were so bitchy, Amealea. Consider your assistance on your Trig assignment  _ cancel _ ed" Near shoved the plate back at the girl and glared at the faux-innocent look on her face. "I saw you put something in that"

Beyond's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you?"

Amealia's bottom lip wobbled. "J-just a laxative. For a joke"

"Oh, fuck  _ this _ " L had had enough. He felt tears well in his eyes. Why was she being so horrible to him?! Why was he crying? It felt like like had h control over his emotions. "Do me a favour and don't speak to me in class" L spat at the Omegas, "All three of you" L got up and attempted to leave with as much dignity as he could muster, but he still felt the hot sting of tears and furiously tried to blink them away. Obviously making friends wasn't something he was good at, despite what he'd thought yesterday. At least he had Near. 

"L-" Beyond hurried after him but L brushed him off. He wasn't in the mood for anyone but Near and a boxset or two. 

"Leave it, B, I'm not feeling well and I'm not in the mood right now. Go back to your bitch friends"

"They  _ aren't  _ my friends anymore" Beyond growled, his red eyes stunning in their ire. The girls whimpered as Beyond turned his back on them. "Come on, I'm walking you two back to dorms"

"Why?" L asked bluntly. Why did Beyond always want to go out of his way for him. Did the Alpha actually fancy him? 

"Because you're my friend and I want to look after you. Please"

L melted at the sad look on the Alpha's face. It was his instinct to protect Omegas and he was just a genuinely sweet and caring guy by nature. L felt a bit of a dick for taking his bad mood out on him, especially since he'd just said the girls weren't his friends anymore. 

"We were going to get pizza" Near mumbled, "Then watch some CSI. Wanna join us?" Near knew that L would benefit from spending time with Beyond. The guy needed to decide just which Alpha he wanted or he had a feeling situations like this would be common. Light Yagami had his fair share of groupies as well, Misa Amane being the lead stalker amongst them. 

L smiled. Maybe having Beyond around wouldn't be so bad if Near was there too. He could control himself. Besides, he really did want to spend more time with him. 

Beyond's face lit up. "That sounds awesome!"

"But don't you have class?" L fretted. As first years their classes didn't start till next week. As a second year Beyond's were well underway. 

"Eh, a seminar. Nothing important. I'll just charm Suzy to send me her notes" Beyond shrugged, "Shall we? I want the fiery pepperoni one. It's the  _ best _ "

L grimaced at the idea of a fiery pizza. He could just  _ taste _ the heartburn."Okay, I was just going to stick to Hawaiian and Near wants Mushroom and ham. I'll buy these, my treat" he attempted to smile but it fell flat. "Thank you, Beyond. I'm sorry for being snappy with you. None of that was your fault"

Beyond sighed and held open the door for L and Near. "It  _ was _ actually. They did that because they were jealous I was talking to you. Vindictive little harpies"

"We were only talking! I don't see why they got so jealous" L muttered sullenly as they made their way to the pizza place. 

"Because you're beautiful and I'm dazzled by you" Beyond answered bluntly. "I know things are mixed up and you're still settling in but… I want to court you, L. I'd like to court you and be your Alpha"

Everything seemed to slow down and all L could do was to just gape stupidly up at Beyond. When he felt like he could finally string a sentence together it ended up rather disjointed. "You…me? You want to _court_ _me_?"

Beyond simply chuckled. "Yes. But I'd be happy to settle for friendship and pizza right now. It appears your brain has melted"

L simply stared at him in shock. It appeared his brain  _ had  _ melted. 

********************

Light rested his chin in his hand and frowned as his phone lit up. It was obviously on silent but it was rare for Takada to text him in class. 

**From: Kiyomi**

**Hey, Light,**

**So I heard some interesting gossip earlier. Apparently Beyond has fallen out with Amelea et al after one of them tried to slip something in L's food at the coffee shop. Beyond's with them getting pizza and hanging out @ Blue Dorm. Thought you should know x**

Light growled softly. Fucking Beyond! He was stuck for the next hour and there was nothing he could do. He  _ needed _ to attend this lecture. 

_ 'Still, I can message L just to let him know I'm thinking about him and get him thinking about me too' _

Light typed out a quick thanks to his friend then messaged L asking how he was. Sitting near the back had its perks, the lecturer couldn't even see he was on his phone. Not that Light particularly cared but he did have a reputation to uphold and he was sneaky enough to get away with breaking rules he felt didn't, or  _ shouldn't  _ apply to him. 

**From: L**

**Hi, Light. I'm doing okay. I'm sorry I had to bolt earlier but my heat started unexpectedly and… well, I kinda thought I was dying! Thank god for Near!** 😪 **I'm just spending the day chilling, or trying to anyway (I'll explain later but I think I need to stay close to the toilet for a while** 🙄 **) I plan on going to the library first thing tomorrow if you'd like to come with? I really need to do some reading up on heats etc. Let me know 😊 see you tomorrow.**

"Hmm. Tomorrow" Light mentally went over his itinerary. He was supposed to have soccer training first thing but he could skip that. His first lecture wasn't until 2. Plenty of time to chat over a coffee and do some reading of his own with L. 

**From: Light**

**Sure, sounds good. I'll give you a knock at 9 then? Take care and I hope you feel better soon.**

But Light knew damn well he'd be seeing L before tomorrow morning. They lived in the same dorm after all and wasn't a room inspection long overdue…? 

*****************

It was around nine when Near and Beyond left. L had found he'd actually had a pleasant time hanging around with Beyond in between frequent visits to the bathroom. The Alpha was as funny, witty and charming as he was beautiful. It made him feel increasingly  _ horny _ and L was relieved when Beyond finally left. At least he hadn't started leaking slick (thank  _ god _ ) 

_ 'Urgh, I'm going to make myself sick'  _ L laughed at himself as he mooned around, feeling all fluttery and nervous. Beyond  _ wanted  _ him! He could hardly believe it. Beyond had even kissed his hand gallantly before he left and L had to seriously stop himself from swooning right then and there.

When Beyond had left to do some studying, Near had blushingly whispered about a website and handed L a slip of paper. As soon as he was alone L realised why Near had been so awkward. It was a website selling 'aids' for Omegas in heat. Dildos, essentially. 

**To: Near**

**Omg! Don't tell me you use them? Am I weird for not even thinking about this stuff?** 🤔

**To L:**

**Um, yeah, most Omegas have to use them and once you get one you will WANT to use it, trust me!** 😏  **It really helps. No shame in it, L, it's our biology! I just thought you'd appreciate a discreet helping hand** 😉 

"Oh,  _ god _ " L moaned, face flushed red. Was  _ this _ the reason he felt so empty and achy  _ up there _ ? He needed something to fill him up and if most Omegas used them then why shouldn't he? It wasn't like he had to tell anyone (other than Near) 

L went to the website and scrolled through the options. After a bit of research, he settled on a relatively un-intimidating but intriguing  _ ribbed _ 6 inch model vibrator in his favourite colour (blue) and ordered it for next day delivery before he could puss out and 

"There. Done" L smiled, pleased with himself. He wouldn't have dreamed of ordering something so risque at home but wasn't that the point of university? To explore new horizons and enjoy his freedom? 

_ 'Hell, maybe an orgasam or two will actually help me chill the fuck out as well'  _

"L? Sorry to disturb, are you in?"

"Light?" L hastily switched his phone off and hurried over to the door. So much for chilling out! He opened it and tried not to stare at the hotness that was Light Yagami in a Judo outfit. 

_ 'His chest is showing! Those abs… oh god, I wanna lick honey from them… ' _

"Hey, L, I'm really sorry but I've kinda been slacking and I've been nagged to do a room inspection" Light smiled sweetly, "I did say you've only been here three days but…"

"Oh. It's fine" L stepped aside and let Light in. He had to shake his head to clear it because his mind had gone well and truly to the depths of the gutter now. Light smelled of fresh sweat and pine needles and it was very…  _ distracting _ . 

Light smiled in satisfaction as he saw no trace of Beyond fucking Birthday. "I'm not gonna search your room, L, I'm just going to  _ say _ I have" Light winked at L and plopped himself on his bed. "I'm okay to hang out for ten minutes? I'll write up the paperwork later"

"O-okay" L forced himself to sit down and try to act casual and not at all like he'd just ordered a dildo online because he was horny, hormonal mess. 

"So, what happened earlier?" Light asked casually, noticing L seemed pretty on-edge. 

"Oh… Well. Near and I met Beyond in the coffee shop and I don't think his friends liked me talking to him. One of them slipped me a laxative" L grimaced and shook his head, "He isn't speaking to them now"

Light smiled thinly. "Do you know their names, L?"

"Amealea something. I don't really know them. Why?"

"Because that is  _ drugging  _ and such behaviour isn't tolerated here at To'Oh. I'm going to have to report it"

"Oh, no, I don't want any trouble-"

"L"

L blinked in surprise as Light hovered over him, one hand lightly cupping his face. "It isn't  _ trouble _ to care for your health. Those girls can't get away with what they've done and you don't deserve it"

_ 'Aaaaaggghhhh my heart Is going freaking nuts! This is like a real life BL scene. Que the hearts and flower petals! ' _ L felt trapped, but deliciously so, as he gazed up at Light's earnest amber eyes. Light smiled and traced L's cheek with his thumb. 

"You're very special, L. I'd give anything for you to be mine…"

_ 'Whaaaaaaaaaaat???!!!' _

"I… I don't know what to say" L whispered, heart beat roaring in his ears. He needed to speak to Near  _ ASAP _ . 

"I understand. I'll give you the time you need to think on it" Light said gallantly. He pressed a kiss to L's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning?"

L nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He watched Light leave before he unfroze and dived for his phone. 

He text Near and Matt the same message:

**'Help! I've been asked out by two gorgeous Alphas in the same day and I don't know what to do!!** 😱'

Matt rang him at once and L felt tears well in his eyes as he spoke to his friend. 

"Jesus, L, you've only been gone a week and you've got yourself mixed up in a love triangle already?!" Matt snickered. 

"It is  _ not _ a love triangle!" L spluttered indignantly, "What the hell do I do, Matt?"

"Uh. Choose?"

L bit his lip. "I… Don't know if I can"

Matt sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night. "Okay. Get a pen and paper and write down all the reasons you should date each of them. The one with the most reasons is the one you're more suited to, right?"

L praised Matt's genius and swiftly wrote out his list. 

Obviously they had to be fucking tied, didn't they?! 

"Heh, you know what they say, the path to true love never runs smooth" Matt snickered as he listened to L curse and have a mini meltdown. 

"Thanks for that pearl of wisdom, Matt" L growled, "Very helpful!"

Once he'd hung up, L curled up in his nest and tried to sleep. It was getting late. He'd have to talk to Near tomorrow. 

L set his alarm and tossed and turned, his body hot and stomach cramping until he finally drifted off to sleep, thoughts of two handsome Alphas plaguing his dreams. 


	4. Play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L *finally* has two minutes to himself to play with his new toy and realises he's falling deep for his two Alphas when they're all he can think about during his heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with plot. Or plot with smut. Not sure what this chapter is but it was FUN 😍

The next morning, L and Light met up to go to the library as planned. Although he was determined to do some much needed reading on Omegan biology, L found himself impatient to get back to his dorm room to do some  _ practical  _ learning too. 

His package had arrived at 8:30 and after a very nerve racking experience of signing for it and being convinced  _ everyone _ in a fifty miles radius knew what it was, L quickly stashed it away and went to meet Light. 

But his belly was cramping and he just felt so  _ empty _ . The thought of that vibrator and the pleasure it would give him made his stomach flip. He couldn't  _ wait _ to try it out! He'd definitely struggle to decide who he'd fantasize about between Light and Beyond so he decided since it wasn't going to hurt anyone, he'd think about  _ both _ of them. 

He flushed and lowered his eyes back to his book before Light picked up on what an absolute pervert he was. 

"You alright?" Light tilted his head as he regarded his companion. L's scent was going absolutely haywire today… 

_ 'Oh, damn it all!' _ L swiftly faked a smile. "Fine! Just, um. Belly cramps" L hunched his shoulders and did his best to look small and pitiful like Near did. It worked like a charm and Light was instantly offering to fetch him some water and painkillers. 

L replied that would be great and breathed a sigh of relief as Light and that sexy, sexy ass of his walked off. 

"How am I going to survive a  _ week _ off this?" L whispered to himself. "I've got to get back and use that vibrator as soon as I can!"

Unfortunately, after their reading, Light invited him to have lunch with himself and his friends and L could hardly say 'no, sorry, I plan on fucking myself into oblivion this afternoon' could he? So, L agreed with a smile and an internal wail of despair. 

Thankfully there was no Beyond (he was busy sleeping through his first few lectures) this time, so at least L only had one hand Alpha to worry about. Since it was another lovely day, Mikami suggested they eat their food outside. 

"Ooh, like a picnic date!" Takada cooed, eyeing L and Light and giving her partner a conspirtal smile. "Sounds lovely!"

L nearly dropped his soda. A  _ date _ ?! Had he heard that right? He glanced at Light and noticed his face fall. He followed Light's gaze and discovered the reason for his crestfallen look. The blonde 'campus bike' was charging towards him. 

"Fuck sake" Light cursed softly under his breath. He couldn't very well avoid her  _ now _ could he?! He was pissed that his precious time getting to know L would be interrupted  _ again _ by the imbecile. Plus, Misa knew about Cleo and she would probably tell L about her out of spite. 

_ 'I need to break things off with her if courting L goes well. It's not exactly serious between us anyway, but still… fuck, if I do that Misa will think I'm ending it because of  _ **_her_ ** _. Sometimes I feel I really can't win' _ Light thought maudilinly. He could only hope L would make his mind up soon because he knew without a doubt he'd never been as attracted to anyone as he was him. 

"Liiiiiiight!" Misa squealed in sheer joy, "I've been looking all over for you! I've text you too but I guess you've been busy?"

"L and I were reading in the library" Light muttered, "What is it, Misa?"

Misa immediately glared at L. L, not quite sure what to make of that rather ferocious glare, instinctively took a step back from the five foot blonde menace. The way she looked at him made him feel distinctly uneasy… 

"L? Oh. The guy from orientation" Misa sniffed. "That's a funny name. Where are you from? You're obviously not Japanese! Gosh, you're tall for an Omega. Seem more like a  _ Beta  _ really" she sniffed, letting L know  _ exactly  _ what she thought of that. 

"L is from England" Light narrowed his eyes warningly, "Omegas are taller over there than what they are here. Please do  _ try _ and be culturally tolerant and respectful, Misa"

L found a smile as the small Omega girl instantly deflated and looked embarrassed. "O-of course!" She squeaked, face flushing a fetching pink. "How are you settling in, L-San?" She asked much more kindly, but L suspected that was for Light's benefit rather than his own. 

"Fine, thanks" L replied shortly, unsure of her abrupt attitude change. 

Misa invited herself to join them for lunch and soon all five of them were sat on a blanket beneath the shade of an oak tree enjoying their lunch. The lunch seemed to go on and on and  _ on _ as Misa harped on about the beauty pageant she was organizing. Since it was for charity, everyone pretended to be interested as Misa droned on about her themes and costumes. 

L lost track of the conversation completely at one point and found himself idly linking a few daisies together to make a chain. It was  _ that _ thrilling. 

Finally L got a lucky break. His Grandfather rang and L eagerly made his excuses to leave to take the call. He practically ran all the way back to his dorms as he spoke hurriedly to Watari. 

"Am I interrupting you, L?" Watari asked knowingly as L gave him an extremely condensed version of his weekly timetable, "If you're busy-"

L pulled the phone away from his ear and indulged in a long sigh as he looked longingly at the package on his dresser.  _ 'Soon. Surely, soon?!' _

"Of course not, Bampa" L answered sweetly, "The cleaner was in the kitchen and I just didn't want to be in the way. I'm back in my room now. Sorry to make you feel I didn't want to talk to you"

"Oh! Wonderful. I was worried you were too busy to talk to your fossil of a Bampa then"

L bit his lip guiltily. He sorta wished he  _ was _ too busy stuffing his aching ass with that vibrator, if he was honest. "Grandad!" L tried for scandalized, "Of _ course _ not!"

He settled himself down on his bed and mentally prepared himself for a forty minute conversation about roses, his Bampa's latest model airplane and (Probably, if the conversation followed the regular form) his IBS and vivid recounting of his irregular bowel movements. 

_ 'Wonderful. I'll text Near. He'll have a good laugh if nothing else'  _ L though as he popped Watari on speaker phone, mumbled a few 'mm's' to indicate he was sort of listening, and text his friend. 

Near, who was 'studying' in the library (read, checking out the hot new teaching assistant) snickered down at his phone as he read part of L's, long, ranting text message. He caught the handsome Teaching assistant glance his way again and he giggled bashfully. Stephen Giovanni was utterly  _ gorgeous _ . Still, L needed him. He cast one last coy, longing look at Giovanni before he exited the library. He'd just have to pop by the next time Giovanni was working, wouldn't he? 

Once outside, Near reopened L's message and sat down on a wall to read it. He had a feeling it would be a good one. 

**From: L**

**'I'm so horny I feel like I could explode! I'm aching and I just feel so empty it's strange and totally distracting! Heats SUCK! The package came today and I haven't even had the chance to look at it!! How on earth do you find the time to use yours?? Sorry if this is TMI but I just really needed to vent (and COME, dammit 😫) Aaaaaagggghhh!**

**Anyway, I'm in my dorm (just escaped lunch with Misa yapping away constantly bout her stupid pageant crap) but now my Bampa is talking prunes and bowel movements. I've been on the phone to him for 74 fucking minutes!**

**How can I get him off the phone? Any ideas?**

**HELP ME!** 😭😪😭'

"Oh, L, I don't think anyone can help you but you" Near chuckled. L truly was hopeless! Still, he could at least buy L some much needed alone time. He quickly sent a reply. 

**'Tell him I've come to grab you for a bite to eat and that you'll ring him back later! As soon as you've done that, turn your phone off, lock your door and tell everyone to go fuck themselves. Just like you will be doing. 😂😂😂'**

Near waited five minutes and burst into laughter as he received L's text. 

**From L:**

**' He's gone! It worked like a charm, but Beyond has text me now 😅 I'm going to leave it unread and turn my phone off for a bit. Do not tell ANYONE (Light, Beyond, Mello OR Naomi) where I am or what I'm doing. Wish me luck! '**

Near was about to reply when he happened to notice Giovanni heading his way. He pocketed his phone and smiled shyly as Giovanni smiled at him in greeting. 

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

Near's smile widened at the attempt at small talk. "It really is. I was thinking about taking a walk in the park…"

Giovanni's cheeks flushed with happiness as Near smiled up at him cutely. "Care for some company?"

"I would  _ love  _ that…"

As they walked off together, Near couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't wait to tell L later, and hopefully L would be far more 'relaxed' at that point too… 

******************

L felt a little guilty ignoring Beyond's text but he told himself having a bit of time for himself wasn't a crime. And he really was feeling the cramping now, not to mention his cock was throbbing in his pants and demanding his attention. 

Once his door was locked and he was, to all intents and purposes, dead to the world, L finally opened the package. He flushed as he held the vibrating dildo in his hand and admired the ridges on it and got a feel for the thing. Now it was in his hand he didn't feel intimidated by it. But maybe that was just because he was so horny? 

He shivered as he felt slick begin to slide down between his legs. His body clearly knew exactly what it wanted. It felt so naughty, to have soaking wet thighs and his cock standing up wet and pulsing in need. Still, it was time to switch off his mind and just go for it. He needed this! 

L practically tore off his jeans and boxers in his hurry to get that toy inside him and fill himself up. His cock was flushed red and leaking precome and L bit his lip and whined softly as he stroked himself. 

"Oh,  _ fuck _ " he gasped, eyes flying open in surprise as a piercing wave of pleasure sizzeled through his body. He was a normal enough 19 year old, so masturbating was hardly out of the ordinary for him. And yet, he'd never felt  _ that _ before. He'd never felt this turned on in his life! 

_ 'Must be because I'm in heat' _ L thought as he gave himself a few more strokes. His toes curled and he let out another soft, breathy moan as copious amounts of slick coated the backs of his thighs and his hole began to spasm and clench around air as if begging to be filled. He indulged himself in thinking of Light and Beyond and soon enough his imagination ran riot. 

He imagined kissing Light and then Beyond, comparing their kisses and feeling breathless as they pinned him down and made him mad with want for them with each blistering kiss. But as his hand slipped lower to feel how wet he was and stroke his rim, L's thoughts took a far more explicit turn. 

How would they react to seeing him now? Would they pin him down and mount him, shove those big cocks into him and pound him hard or would they lap up the sweet scented slick first? Would they tongue his hole and reduce him to whimpers and squirms as they ate him out like he was the most delicious thing they'd ever tasted?! 

"Haaa…!" L arched his hips as he pushed two fingers inside his soaking wet hole. "Oh, fuck!" He bit down on his lip as he realised how loud he was being. It was very hard to keep quiet when it was  _ Beyond's _ fingers pushing and twisting inside him. Beyond was grinning and whispering did it feel good and did he want more? 

_ 'Beg for me like a good little Omega. Spread your legs and  _ **_beg_ ** _ , L' _

And by fuck would he beg! 

He imagined Light would be stroking his cock and rasping his tongue across his nipples as Beyond stretched him out and got him ready for them. They'd be working together to drive him ravenous with desire. He was ready for the toy inside him. He was  _ aching  _ for it now. 

L's breath hitched as he adjusted his position and bent his knees, a pillow shoved beneath his hips. He pressed the head of the toy to his relaxed hole and took a deep breath. He choked on a scream of pleasure as the toy slid smoothly inside him. It filled him adequate enough but L knew he could take more. Maybe he'd buy a larger size once he'd gotten used to this one? 

_ 'Or maybe they could fuck me with their huge Alpha cocks. Oh god! They'd knot me… Fill me up with their come…I want it! I want them to breed me. Both of them!' _

L literally couldn't think anymore as lust took over and he began to slide the toy in and out. He splurted out precome over his belly as he nudged the vibration on and smothered a hoarse cry into his bicep. He knew he wasn't going to last long but he didn't care. He just needed to  _ come _ ! 

"Yes! Light!" L gasped as he began to fuck himself harder and with more finesse. His hungry body sucked in the toy and he steadily increased the vibration until he was shaking with pleasure. 

"Beyond!" L suddenly wailed and grabbed his cock. He jerked himself off furiously, the lewd, slick sounds further fueling his desire as he clamped down around the toy rhythmically. His toes curled again and again as he quivered on the the brink of release. He felt a fiery coil tighten in his belly and spread his legs wider. His wrist was  _ burning _ with lactic acid build up but he couldn't let up. He was so close! 

_ 'I'm gonna come! I'm gonna-' _

He managed one last deep lunge inside him and bit down on the pillow as he saw not only stars but the entire fucking  _ cosmos.  _ His cock spurted jet after jet of thick, white come onto his belly and he shuddered in ecstasy. His prostate ached deliciously with each spurt and his ass seemed to  _ throb.  _ As soon as he felt his pleasure was ebbing, he'd push the toy deeper again and nudge his prostate, resulting in yet more sweet release and splashes of come. He came over and over as his wrists burned with the effort of slamming the toy into him and jerking himself off. 

Eventually, he was a come soaked mess writhing on his bed as he dry orgasamed, his body too wrung out to produce any more fluid. Still he couldn't stop. It wasn't enough yet. He felt a need for  _ more _ and he followed his instincts; He needed to come  _ inside _ too. 

L clambered onto the floor and stuck the dildo down using the suction cap. He squatted over it and nearly blacked out at the sensation as he felt it sink inside of him, aided by his body weight. He relaxed onto it and it pierced deep. Deeper than he had felt it on the bed. It hit  _ home _ . 

_ 'So good there. Right against my womb. Fuck, yes!' _

L rocked his hips as he imagined himself riding Light, riding Beyond, riding both of them at the same time even. He imagined the growls of passion and the harsh, fleshy sounds of their balls slapping against his ass as they pounded into him furiously. Beyond would slap his ass and light would dig his nails into his hips and-

L suddenly seized as a shockwave of pleasure flared deep inside him. His wild bucking stilled and he froze, face strained and twisted in absolute ecstasy. He cried out softly, too overwhelmed to do much else as he trembled through a true Omega's blistering internal orgasam. He was sobbing in relief as the ache that had been troubling him all day abruptly faded. He'd found what he was looking for and scratched that infernal, internal itch. 

It was his first ever internal orgasam and it was every bit as amazing as the books said it would be. One day he would experience this again but he'd be filled with an  _ Alpha's  _ cock and not a plastic one. They'd be pumping their come deep into his womb, knotting him and getting him  _ pregnant.  _ The Alpha (Light!Beyond!) would just keep fucking and fucking him through it all until he eventually passed out, stomach swollen with come and pups forming in his womb… 

Perhaps it was exhaustion or it could have been that incredible thought, but then he  _ did  _ blackout. He slumped to the floor and panted for breath harshly. He felt emotionally and physically wrung out and it was all he could do but to keep breathing in and out as his heart pounded furiously.  _ Now _ he understood why finding a mate and heats were so important. He felt fundamentally changed by that mind blowing experience. 

The toy slipped from his clenching hole and fell over onto its side with a soft  _ plop _ . L groaned before his strength gave out and he followed suit, eyes rolling bag in his head as sweet oblivion beckoned. 


	5. The truth hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L recieves some brilliant news concerning his best friend that leaves him feeling on top of the world. Unfortunately, though, he comes crashing back down to earth when he finds out about Light and Beyond's little game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rings bell* Angst! Angst dead ahead! *rings bell*

Thanks to his new toy, the rest of L's heat went _swimmingly_. Before he knew it fresher's week was over and it was time to get stuck into his studies. He was greatful his first heat had happened the week prior because his head was spinning with learning his new timetable, professors names and where the hell he was supposed to go for classes. He certainly didn't need rampant hormones thrown into the mix. 

_'Still, I need to decide about Light and Beyond. They've both asked me out and there's that fresher's ball coming up. How am I supposed to choose between them? They're just both so fucking gorgeous and sweet'_

"Hey, there's worse problems to have" Near chuckled as L moaned to him about his dilema, "Not many Omegas can say they have the pick of the two hottest Alpha students at To'Oh"

L smiled dryly, "I thought that was Giovanni?" He teased. Near had only been courting the older Alpha a week but L had a good feeling about the match. Giovanni was handsome, had a good job and was clearly smitten with Near. He was also a very friendly, pleasent guy. L had joined Near and Giovanni for lunch and the man had made him feel completely at ease straight away. Hardly anyone managed to do that. 

"I said _students_ " Near smirked slyly, "Anyway, you have a week to decide and you're not in heat now so that should make it easier, right?"

L sighed as he followed Near into class. Somehow he very much doubted that… 

As he settled down for his class he pushed those thoughts aside. He was here to learn and that meant he had to concentrate. He'd have time enough to stress over his dilema later at the spring festival. 

********************

Light Yagami didn't really masturbate for masturbating's sake like most young men his age, but since he'd first laid eyes on L it seemed he was doing it far more frequently than his usual. He couldn't help it. The wet dreams (and the daydreams!) he was having about the dark eyed Omega left him constantly hard and aching. He idly wondered if Beyond was feeling the same way. Beyond had told him he'd asked L out but L hadn't given his answer yet. Likewise, he had made his intentions clear. Now all either of them could do was wait and continue playing their game that was fast becoming something more serious. 

It was hard waiting though. Nearly as hard as his dick always seemed to be lately. 

"Fuck" Light cursed through gritted teeth as he skimmed his fist over his aching cock faster. He screwed his eyes shut as he imagined taking L hard from behind, digging his fingers into those cute, pale hips and pulling L back to meet his thrusts. 

He imagined L would probably be a vocal lover in the contradictory way that he was a quiet person otherwise. In bed, L would whine, whimper and cry out his name over and over again. At least, he would in Light's fantasies so Light went with it and let his imagination run wild. 

"Fuck, yes…" Light gasped, his hips snapping as he imagined fucking that tight, hot channel. L would be soaking wet for him and his ass would suck him back inside as L screamed out his name-

"Aaaahhhh!" Light let go with a loud groan, his head tipping back as he spurted all over his stomach. He shuddered through the pleasure and milked every last drop of come out of him before he collapsed back onto the bed. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Light draped an arm over his eyes and deliberated getting up and showered. He had a busy day today. A few classes and then opening the spring festival later. As Student Body President, he'd be expected to give ah interview for the Campus paper and just generally smile and make nice. 

_'But if L's there then I'll cope. Maybe I could even get him to go on the ferris wheel with me and make my move up there?'_

Light smirked to himself at the thought. It was cliche as hell but who honestly didn't like making out on a ferris wheel? Plan made, Light wiped himself off and climbed out of bed to start his day. 

Beyond, meanwhile, was equally as frustrated, however there was nothing he could do about it since he was sat in class. He couldn't exactly take the matter 'in hand' and deal with it like Light had. 

_'Fuck sake. Of all the places to have a boner_ ' he thought miserably as he tuned out the droning professor. He'd just been daydreaming a little, that was all. Well, the daydreaming might have evolved into an x-rated one featuring L sucking his cock like he was being paid to do it. 

Pehaps the boner's appearance wasn't really that much of a surprise after all. 

"Psst. B, you there?" Mello leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

Beyond narrowed his eyes at Mello. "I'm here" he mumbled, "Wish I fucking wasn't. I need a wank"

Mello snickered at Beyond's complete lack of filter (or dignity) and passed him a candy bar. "No chance, mate, we're stuck for at least another hour. Think unsexy thoughts. Prof Hasiko in a mankini. Back hair. Veiny, spindly legs and a ball sack that practically hits the floor"

Beyond shuddered as his over active imagination conjured up the image. He felt his arousal start to dim as his cock grew flacid. "Thanks, man" he muttered, "That did the trick. Now I just need a few vodkas to get rid of that mental images"

Mello gave him a wink before he fished in his bag and produced a water bottle with a sly smirk. "I always bring 'water' to this class, B. Keeps me hydrated… and sane"

Beyond grinned as Mello poured a hearty splash into his can of cola. 

"Cheers" Beyond knocked his can with Mello's and took a long sip. 

_Much_ better. 

*******************

The day seemed to drag on for ever and by the time the sun was starting to sink below the horizon, L was more eager to crash out in bed than he was to go to the festival.

The International Soc were going and L was keen to hang out more with Mello and Naomi since he spent most of his downtime with Near, so he rushed back to his dorms to change. He had to admit he was quite excited about the huge ferris wheel in the park. 

_'I'll probably enjoy it once I'm there. I'm just stressing about all the reading I've got to do'_ L thought as he rummaged through his wardrobe for something suitable to wear. It was April and while it was rather hot during the day it cooled quickly at night. L decided on his comfy, baggy jeans, his white and black converse sneakers and his black and white panda logo hoodie. The hoodie had been a birthday gift from Matt and although L had been worried people might think it was "Babyish' Matt had assured him it was cute and quirky . L loved cute and quirky. It even had little panda ears when he pulled the hood up. 

He was just about to leave when his phone buzzed. Matt! 

"Hey, Matt" L smiled as he plopped down into his tub chair and helped himself to a cold coffee, "How's things?"

"Pretty good. I wanted to talk to you about something important. Do you have a minute?"

Instantly on alert, L said yes. He shot Near an email saying he might be a little late just in case. It didn't matter if Matt was a thousand miles away or not, he always had time for him. Without Matt, L doubted he would even have plucked up the courage to attend a foreign university. 

"The course I'm on is shit. Like, _really_ shit" Matt let out a sigh, "So I've spoken to my parents and I've asked if I can transfer to another University to study Computer Tech. They said yes, but I'm gonna need a bit of help"

L frowned. Help? He probably meant money, but L didn't mind helping his best friend financially at all. He'd been left millions by his parents and the vast majority of it simply sat in his bank untouched. If Matt needed help with tuition or living costs then L was only too happy to lend a hand. Matt's kindness, friendship and love more than compensated for it.

He had a feeling Matt's first choice of uni would let him down. It was all style but no substance. His friend had been adamant he wanted to attend it though, but L suspcted that was more to do with the fact his girlfriend was studying there. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Matty" L sighed, "What does Lena think? And where are you thinking of studying?"

"Well… Lena and I split up a few days ago, L. I didn't want to tell you cos I knew you'd stress in classes. I'm fine before you worry. Seriously, I think we just fizzled out"

 _'Shit, and I've been harping on about Beyond and Light!'_ L thought guiltily. 

"I'm sorry, Matt. But yeah, you don't sound cut up over it"

"I'm not. We wanted different things. She dosent want to settle down and mate yet but I do. Plus, if I'm honest, I'm kinda thinking more about guys lately"

L grinned. "Yes! Come to the dark side, Matt. We have hot guys!" He giggled as Matt's husky laugh filled his ears. 

Bisexuality was very common in Beta males and females, as well as somewhat common in Alpha males and females, but to L's knowledge, no Omega (male or female) had presented as Bisexual or even could. Female Omegas were attracted to Alpha males and Omega males were the same. Personally, L subscribed to the notion of being free to love whom one loved, but even he understood the basic biology of Omegas that ruled out bisexuality. He was fast becoming fascinated by ABO biology and was learning things about himself and his friends he had no idea of before he started university. He was finding things out about life that back home in his sheltered world he would never be exposed to. 

"So, anyways. L. I was thinking… could you like, loan me twenty thousand so I could come to To'Oh? Obviously I'll pay you back when I graduate-"

"To'Oh?" L shrieked with excitement. "Oh my god, YES. Fuck the loan. I'll pay your entire tuition and living costs upfront if it means I get to see you everyday!" L heard Matt laugh as he burst into tears of happiness, "Matt! I can't believe you're coming here!"

"Heh, well, I guess it was something I was considering for a while but with Lena… Anyway, I have no ties now, and I miss you like crazy. Things ain't the same without my black haired friend"

L giggled at Matt's reference to his drunk texts. "The Tech department is amazing here, Matt. You'd be amazing here. Seriously, no loan. You've done so much for me over the years, let me help you out" L was already logging on to his online banking. He frowned at the screen. 

£32.1 Million GBP. 

He was 19. He had no idea what to do with all that. Honestly, he'd rather still have parents than digits on a screen but he doubted many people would look at it that way. Except Matt. Of course he understood. When L had lost his parents in a plane crash when he was nine, Matt had been his rock. Now it was time to be Matt's support. 'But I can help my best friend!' L thought happily as he sent Matt a million without blinking an eye. 

"L!" Matt squeaked as his phone buzzed. "You didn't need to send that much you idiot!"

"Well, I have. So get online, apply for To'Oh, you'll be accepted cos you're a genius and the transfer window is still open, then get your ass on a plane and come see me. Oh my god, say to them that you want to stay in Blue Dorm and pay your rent upfront as an incentive. I know the dorm manager, he'll put in a good word for you too"

Matt chuckled, breathless with excitement. "Okay, I will! I'll get on it this morning! Thank you so much, L… this means everything to me"

L sniffed as he burst into tears again. "Fuck, Matt, me too!"

When he eventually got off the phone, L was practically floating on a cloud of pure happiness. He couldn't wait to tell Near and the others his best friend from home would be starting soon. He had a feeling Matt would excel at To'Oh. 

*****************

L met up with Mello, Naomi and Near at the park gates and Near immediately asked what had happened. L's happiness was written all over his face. 

"My best friend Matt is going to be transferring here soon"

"Oh yeah? Is he cute?" Mello winked and L instantly grabbed his phone and scrolled through his photos to proudly show off a picture of Matt. "Daaaayum" Mello's eyes went huge, "He's hot! Sorry, I was expecting a Beta or Omega if I was honest. It's unusual for Omegas and Alpha's that aren't bonded to be so close. But fuck me sideways, he is hotness. As in, could rival Light and Beyond level hot!"

L smiled proudly. "He is. And he is the sweetest, smartest computer nerd ever. He's more like a brother to me really, we've grown up together. He's recently single, has a thing for blondes too…" L added, giving Mello a not so subtle wink. 

"Fuck! Sign me up. Tell him all about how awesome I am, okay?" Mello was practically drooling as he found a picture of a shirtless Matt goofing around with a hosepipe. 

Naomi and Near shared a knowing look as Mello continued to swipe through L's photos as they walked, completely unaware of his surroundings. It seemed like yet another new romance was on the horizon. Naomi's partner Raye arrived and L surprised Near by introducing himself with no prompting at all. 

_'That's it, you're learning_ ' Near thought produly as Raye and L shook hands. 

The small group handed over their tickets and entered the carnival grounds. L and Near were immediately captivated by the candy stalls while the others admired the bright lanterns strung around the trees. 

_'I wonder if Beyond and Light are here yet_?' L thought as he scoured the crowd for any sign of them. He felt his heart clench as he spotted Light, exquisitely handsome in a traditional Japanese Yukata, standing by the ferris wheel and giving an interview to the campus reporters. 

"Oh yeah?" Mello nudged him in the ribs, "Checking out Light, is it?"

L flushed red and hastily shook his head. "N-no!"

Mello snickered. "Convincing. Shame, Beyond will be sad to hear that…" 

Instantly, L perked up. "Why? It's just… " He glanced around and realised no one was in ear shot. "Can you keep a secret?"

Mello burst into laughter. "Honey, _No_. Seriously, I can't. But I already know what you're gonna say, it's kinda obvious. You're torn between the two of them, right?"

L wilted. Was it that obvious? "What do I do?"

Mello shrugged. "Personally, I'd fuck both of them and see which you liked best. Or I'd be greedy and ask to form a Triad. It's rare but Omegas can do that when they feel attracted to two Alphas"

L's eyes widened. A Triad? Now that was something he needed to look up. He had no idea an Omega could bond with more than one Alpha. Mello had certainly given him a lot to think about. 

L was about to head over to Light and greet him when a small, red-headed Omega girl bounced up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and L was surprised when Light hugged her back warmly. 

He couldn't help but feel a prick of jealousy as he watched Light toy with one of her long, red pigtails. 

' _Don't be stupid. He isn't even yours so you can't be jealous'_ L reminded himself as he did a quick 180 and pulled Mello with him to get a hot chocolate. ' _Yeah but he asked you out! And he's flirting with her-'_

Mello bit his lip at L's sudden irritation and he was pretty sure he knew the cause of it. "Um, so that's Cleo"

"Cleo" L repeated softly. "Is she a student? I haven't seen her around campus" he'd remember that beautiful hair, he was certain of it. 

Mello sighed softly. He didn't want to get involved in any of this but he supposed L deserved to know the truth. "She isn't a student, she's a nurse and Light's… um, regular heat partner?" He mumbled the last bit. 

L felt his face harden when he glanced back and saw Light whispering into her ear in an obviously intimate way. " _Oh_ " 

He didn't know if he was being foolish, or even hypocritical considering he wanted both Alphas, but L felt deeply hurt by the fact Light had asked him out when he had something regular going on with Cleo. 

"What about B?" L asked suddenly. Might as well find out everything. "Is he seeing anyone?"

"Currently? No. Up until recently, yeah" Mello happily dumped a pile of sprinkles on his hot chocolate. "We were kinda on/off for a while but things faded out a few months back" he admitted with a small smile. "B was upfront and said he wanted an Omega to bond with and to be honest, Although the sex was amazing, we just weren't compatible that way so we're better off as friends"

L felt like he was going to be sick as images of Mello and Beyond and Light and Cleo flashed in his mind. He couldn't even sip at his hot chocolate. Suddenly, everything had gotten ten times more complicated. 

L grabbed his phone and felt a burst of relief when he read Matt's text. 

**'Guess what? I have an online interview tomorrow morning at 10 and my parents are 100% behind me. I even went to old man W and he said he's relieved I'm going to Japan to 'look after his L' this could be happening sooner than I thought, Buddy! If I smash the interview tomorrow I'm going to try and get to To'Oh for late next week!'**

"Oooh, _Matt_!" Mello purred as he snatched L's phone to read it. "Come soon, Sweetie!"

L couldn't stop himself from smiling at Mello's ridiculous crush and snatched his phone back. He was tempted to go home but decided against it. In fact, he was more determined than ever to have a good time at the festival. 

The others caught up to him and L noticed they'd picked up Beyond somewhere along the way too. "Hey" L smiled at Beyond, though it wasn't as warm as usual. 

"Hey, you okay? You seem a little… down?" Beyond asked carefully, flicking his eyes between Mello and L in uncertainty. 

"I'm anything but. I just have a lot going on right now" L excused, "My best friend might be transferring here next week"

"But he's off limits" Mello butted in and wagged his finger at Beyond. "So don't think about it, B. Besides, he's an Alpha"

 _'Off limits? What does that mean?_ ' 

"Mello" Beyond growled warningly and Mello's eyes went wide. It was like he'd realised he'd said something he shouldn't. 

"Oops! I'm just gonna go bug Naomi" Mello made a hasty exit and L watched him go, unease curling in his gut. 

"What did he mean, off limits?" L asked slowly and carefully.

Beyond ran a hand through his hair and let out a small sigh. He was hoping they wouldn't have to have this conversation yet. 

"Beyond"

"Look, last year me and Light dreamed up this stupid competion, okay? To see who could pull the cutest new Omegas. It's childish, I know, but you… you change everything. It isn't about the game or rivalry anymore, I swear"

L stared at Beyond in disbelief. So that was why they'd both made a beeline for him at induction. It wasn't genuine at all, it was a fucking game. 

"... L?" Beyond's voice cracked as he smelled how furiously sad the Omega was. "Please, I'm sorry-"

L was too angry, too hurt, to even speak. He dumped his untouched hot chocolate in the bin and strode away from Beyond as fast as he could. The flashing lights, the happy giggles and scent of sugar in the air suddenly made him feel sick. 

Who was he kidding? Thinking he could fit in here and have fun. He was just a pawn on a chess board to be toyed with! A piece in a game between two arrogant Alphas. 

L ignored Beyond's calls and bowed his head, the bitter tang of salt on his lips as he struggled to hold back his sobs. 

Thankfully the park wasn't too far from dorms and he managed to make it back to his room and lock the door before the first real sob tore itself from his throat. He flung himself into his nest and switched his phone off. The only person he wanted to speak to now was Matt but he wanted to see his best friend's face. He ended up crying himself to sleep, shivering in misery as a frantic Beyond tried to call him over and over. 

***********************

Beyond growled in frustration as L's phone went to voicemail, again. 

There was only one thing for it. He'd have to speak to Light. 

He found Light sat on a bench in a semi secluded area, Cleo curled on his lap and locked in a rather intense kiss. 

"Knock it off, Yagami, we need to talk!" 

Light cracked open an eye and glowered at Beyond. "What is it? I'm busy"

Beyond snorted at Light's definition of 'busy' "It's L. He knows about the game"

Light's face went pale. "What?" Was that why L hadn't answered him when he'd asked where he was earlier? 

Cleo pulled away from Light. "The game?" She asked, eyes narrowing. "That stupid game you said you were going to stop playing months ago! Oh this is rich!"

Light opened his mouth but closed it as she climbed off his lap. 

"I thought this casual thing we had going on was fine but I bet this poor Omega you're chasing dosen't even know about us either, does he?"

"No" Light whispered. "I… I was gonna… wait until he'd decided"

Cleo's eyes darkened with fury. "Oh, were you? No need! We are done. Fuck you, Light! I'll leave you and Beyond to play your childish fucking games. Maybe one day you'll actually get over yourself and see you are playing with people's hearts, you arrogant bastard!"

Light was about to defend himself when he felt a sharp pain blossom on his face and his head snapped to the side. 

Beyond bit his lip in amusement as the delicate looking Omega's slap hit home. Damn, the girl could certainly hit home! 

"And don't _you_ stand there smirking you big idiot" Cleo snarled at Beyond. "If you have any shred of decency you will find this Omega you're both chasing and apologize to him"

With that, Cleo shouldered her bag and stormed away. She was done. Maybe she would accept that date invitation from her Alpha colleague after all. She'd thought Light was mature. He was in most ways but he was also deeply narcissistic and petty at times, he just hid it well. This rivalry with Beyond was hurting other people and she refused to be a part of it. She walked away with her head held high. _'I wash my hands of him!'_

She would go on to find love with her colleague but she would never speak to Light Yagami again. 

Meanwhile, Light and Beyond were discussing what they should do. Both of them felt shitty about hurting L. That had never been part of the plan but in hindsight, both could understand their game was childish and bound for trouble eventually. 

"What are we going to do?" Beyond fretted as yet another call went to voicemail.

"We talk face to face" Light rubbed at his cheek to ease the sting out of it. "Come on"

A temporary truce between them, Beyond and Light left the festival to go to Blue dorm… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has read my works before will know I'm a sucker (usually) for a happy ending, so don't worry, our boys will find a way through the heartache and drama ❤


	6. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is *pissed* at Beyond and Light and the two Alpha's have no choice but to call a truce in the hope of winning him back. Matt arrives and L makes a decision about what he wants from Beyond and Light.

"L,Please, open up, we're here to talk!"

L jolted awake and squinted at his door. Was that Light? His head ached and his eyes felt puffy with crying and the nights events rushed back. He felt a fresh wave of despair and burrowed under his duvet. 

"Go away!" He yelled, "I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to  _ see _ you!  _ Either _ of you assholes" the fiery words didn't betray the shaking in his voice as he burst into a fresh bout of tears. 

"Please, L" it was Beyond this time. "Please can we just talk. I promise we won't stay long"

L quivered in bed, not sure what to do. He didn't want to talk to them but he didn't want to create a disturbance either. He knew Light and Beyond were a stubborn pair of bastards and they'd probably spend the night camped outside his door. With a heavy sigh, L hauled himself out of bed and stomped over to the door. 

"Get in and shut up, People are  _ trying _ to sleep!" he hissed, yanking the door open and glaring at them with as much fury as he could muster. Both Alpha's checked at L's anger and meekly filed inside. 

L grabbed himself a coffee and glared at them. "So? You wanted to talk" he prompted when they both shuffled their feet and stood awkwardly. He gestured to his desk chair. "Sit" 

Beyond plonked himself down and Light perched on L's desk. L was pleased neither of them tried to sit on his bed or in his nest. 

"L… we are so sorry" Beyond began softly. "It… it wasn't supposed to end up like this. It was just a game at first, a stupid one, but we care for you" his shoulders slumped, "Please say something. I don't like seeing you upset"

L scoffed bitterly. "Well that's too bad considering you're the cause of upset. You two should be grateful I've found out now. My best friend is coming here next week and he'd rip your throats out for hurting me"

Light lifted his eyes to L's face. "He's an Alpha?"

"Yes" L said bravely. "And he is going to be so  _ pissed _ "

"Then we will apologize to him too and try and make things right" Light whispered softly. "L, Beyond is right. We  _ do _ both care about you and what we've done is shitty in the extreme. We're sorry"

"How many hearts have you broken? How many Omegas have you made to feel as worthless as I do?" L questioned, tears in his eyes. "Do you even think about that? Did you both just want me to be another notch on your bedpost?"

"I…" Light flushed, shoulders hunching. "Yes. At first. But then… things changed. I  _ am sorry,  _ L"

L arched an eyebrow. "And that's it? I'm supposed to just forgive you?" He flicked his eyes to the door. "Get out. I'll talk to you  _ if _ I feel like forgiving you. Right now, the sight of you both is making me feel sick"

"But-" Beyond tried to protest but L was having none of it. 

" **Out!"** L snarled, startling them both. Neither of them had ever seen an Omega snarl like an Alpha. L's anger was pretty terrifying. They looked at one another, united in their sorrow, and walked out of the room. Light closed the door softly behind him. 

"What do we do now?" Beyond whispered. 

"We give him the time and space he needs" Light sighed. "And… I think we need to put aside our rivalry, Beyond. It  _ is _ stupid and people  _ are _ getting hurt. The game ends here. You piss me off but you're not  _ that _ bad so…" Light hesitated before he held out his hand. "Truce?"

Beyond stared at it for a moment before he shook Light's hand. "Truce"

L nodded as he listened to their soft whispers outside of his door. He was still furiously angry with them both but he was pleased they were at least showing this glimmer of maturity. 

Maybe in time he'd forgive them, but right now he just wanted to curl up and sleep the days away until Matt was at his side. 

********************

The next day, L was still miserable but he was calmer. He refused to let Beyond and Light's games interfere with his education. He went to classes, studied and faked a few smiles for the benefit of Near and Naomi. 

"You okay?" Near whispered as he leaned over to look at L. "I'm worried about you"

L smiled grimly. "Don't be. I'm fine, I promise. Just angry. Did… did you know about their little game?"

Near hastily shook his head. "No. If I  _ did _ know about it I would have told you and I've told Mello he's a jerk for not saying anything"

"I'm sorry" L squeezed Near's arm. "I didn't mean to have a go at you it's just-"

"Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the group, Mr Lawliet?"

L snatched his hand away, ears burning red. "N-no, Sorry"

The professor decided to cut him some slack and resumed class. The kid looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards as it was.  _ 'Oh to be young again. I bet it's a lovers quarrel'  _ he thought as L huffed a small sigh and stared pensively out of the window. 

As soon as class was over, L gathered his things and made his escape. He didn't want to bump into Light or Beyond and he planned on chatting with Matt to find out how his application went. Near and L went to the library to talk to Matt. Matt could tell something was wrong instantly and L hesitantly told Matt all that had happened. 

"I'm gonna fucking  _ kill _ them!" Matt raged, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "How  _ dare _ they treat you like that! I'm-"

Touched by his friends indignation, L touched the screen. "Matt.  _ I _ will handle this. Despite everything I still feel… I still like them. Please, leave it to me"

Matt sighed deeply. "Fine. But I will be watching them very closely.  _ Very _ fucking closely"

"I expect no less" L chuckled softly. "So, can I expect to see you in time for the freshers ball next friday? "

"You certainly will! I'm in. Want to be my totally non-romantic date?" Matt asked with a grin. 

L beamed. "Absolutely!" At least it solved the problem of having no one to go with. He doubted things would be smoothed out with Light and Beyond by that point and even if it was he'd still find himself in the blasted predicament of having to choose between them. 

And despite the hurt and pain he felt by their callousness he couldn't help but miss them. 

_ 'But I will miss them for a while yet. They need to learn their lesson' _ L hardened himself against those soft thoughts. The Alphas would just have to get used to the cold shoulder for a while. He had Near and he had Matt. He'd be fine. 

********************

True to his word, L hadn't spoken to either of them in over a week. Their shared dejection brought them closer than they thought possible and Light and Beyond found themselves having lunch together quite regularly. Sometimes, like today, their path crossed with L's. 

L had walked straight past them on his way to grab a coffee before class. His clear silver-gray eyes seemed to look through them. Beyond hung his head and Light felt a pang of sympathy for his… companion? He wouldn't say  _ friend _ but he wouldn't say enemy anymore either. 

"This sucks" Beyond sighed. "His shoulder is colder than the freaking Arctic Circle!"

"We've hurt him deeply, Beyond. It's going to take some time. Anyway, I actually wanted to run something by you"

"Go on" Beyond drawled, staring after L and Naomi longingly. 

"Mello let slip before, well before the shit hit the fan, that L said he couldn't choose between us. We both asked him out on the same day, remember? Mello said he'd mentioned a Triad to L and he seemed interested. How do you feel about that?"

Beyond arched an eyebrow. "Well… Firstly, Mello needs to learn to keep his damn mouth  _ shut _ . Secondally, my initial response isn't a 'fuck no' like it would have been a week ago but… that's pretty heavy. Triads are rare and the Alpha's involved have to be pretty close. Which we  _ aren't _ . It would take a lot of work and it would be difficult to have a relationship that went three ways. I can't say it's something I've even thought of really"

Light smiled grimly. "Me neither. However, on the off chance that is what L wants and  _ if _ he forgives us then I think we owe it to him to at least do a little research into Triads and to try and become… acquaintances?"

Beyond snickered. "Dude,  _ if _ we did form a Triad we'd see each other naked. Like, I know enough about Triads to know the Alphas involved bond too"

Light couldn't stop himself from laughing. "You aren't so bad, Beyond. There would be worse people to bond with, as much as it pains me to admit. So, fancy a trip to the library?"

Beyond smiled back, "Sure"

********************

L returned to his dorm to find Chiyoki, a tall, elegant Alpha female, waiting for him. 

"Oh, there you are! Some flowers and chocolates came for you earlier" she smiled sweetly, "I've placed them in a vase for you in the kitchen"

"Thank you, Chiyoki-San, that's very kind of you" L stuttered, face flushing and heart beating. Were they from Light? Beyond? Both of them? 

He went into the kitchen and admired the beautiful blooms. They'd chosen white roses, stargazer lilies and sweet purple irises. L breathed in the delicious scent and felt himself soften towards them a little. 

_ 'Still, it's going to take more than flowers and chocolates to smooth things over. I'm not  _ **_that_ ** _ easy!' _

He read the card, his eyes widening in surprise. 

_ Dear L,  _

_ We hope you don't mind us sending these but we really are sorry. Our game was stupid and childish and you did not deserve to get hurt by it nor to find out the way you did. We are both prepared to wait for as long as it takes to prove to you we really do respect and care for you deeply. We are even willing to put our own differences aside and explore a Triad with you, if that's something you would consider in the future.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Light and Beyond.  _

"Huh…" L re-read the card before he slipped it in his pocket. "A Triad … guess I need to do some reading too" but that would have to wait. His phone beeped and L beamed at the text. 

**From Matt:**

**SURPRISE! I'm heeeereeeeee! Look outside the blue dorm!**

L dashed outside and squealed with joy as he saw Matt, his wonderful Matt, lounging against the wall smoking a cigarette and looking entirely too cool. His luggage was strewn around him and he was already attracting a fair bit of attention. Mello had been right, Matt was definitely going to give the two top Alpha's a run for their money! 

"Matt!" L yelled, crashing into him and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Matt hastily spit out his cigarette before he ended up burning his exuberant friend. 

"L!" Matt hugged him back. "Oh god is it so good to see you again!" He squeezed L to him for a moment before he pulled away. "I can't believe it's only been a month. It's felt like  _ years _ "

L smiled shakily, drinking in the sight of his best friend.  _ 'I can't believe he's here an entire day early!' _

"You're staying in Blue?" L asked excitedly as he helped Matt carry in his luggage. 

"Mmhmm. And guess who's gonna be my next door neighbor?" Matt smiled smugly. "Light Yagami. I'll play nice, for your sake, but I swear L if  _ either  _ of them hurt you like that again I'll fuck the both of them up"

L simply rolled his eyes and grabbed Matt's hand. "Oh, hush, I think things are finally improving a little bit. I think they truly are sorry. But we can talk about that later! Let's get you unpacked and then we can head out for a few drinks to catch up. There's so many people I want you to meet too. Naomi and Raye, Near and Giovanni. Then there's Mello who im sorta still pissed at but… "

Matt rolled his eyes as L chatted away. L was so preoccupied he hadn't even spotted Light letting himself into the dorms as he dragged one of Matt's cases upstairs and continued to yap away, not realizing Matt wasn't following him. Matt gave Light a stony look and the other Alpha dipped his head in acknowledgement. 

Satisfied he'd got his point across, Matt turned and followed L up the stairs to the second floor. He  _ hated _ unpacking but thankfully L was something of a pro at it. He knew in no time at all L would have gotten his room all neat and cosy for him. 

"I brought you loads of chocolate hobnobs cause I know you said you missed them" Matt announced as he let himself into his new room. "And letters from Watari and a few of the maids''

"You  _ angel _ " L sighed. "Oh crap, I forgot my flowers"

Matt raised a brow. "From the dynamic duo?"

For the first time in well over a week, L burst into peals of laughter. "Oh, Matt" he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "How I've missed you"

And L knew whether he patched things up with Beyond and Light or not he would be okay. He had his best friend back by his side and that was the most important thing in the world to him. 

Both boys spent the afternoon catching up as L organized Matt's bedroom. Matt was more hindrance than help so L sent him downstairs to make some tea as he organized Matt's bookshelf in  _ alphabetical _ order. L had been scandalised when Matt had begun just chucking them on the shelf haphazardly. 

As chance would have it, who happened to be in the kitchen chatting but the aforementioned dynamic duo? 

Matt eyed them warily before he put the kettle on and looked around for L's cupboard to get some mugs. 

"Third on the left" Light said in English, hoping to build some bridges with L's obviously pissed off bestie. 

"Thanks" Matt muttered in Japanese, letting Light know from the get go he wouldn't be able to get away with saying anything in his mother tongue. "Nice flowers" he commented dryly. "Seems to have worked. He's thinking of reconciling with you"

Beyond and Light shared an astonished, happy look. 

"However, I'm just gonna say this, and I'll only say it the once. If either of you hurt my friend like that again I will beat the ever loving shit out of you. Did L mention I'm a junior kickboxing champion for Great Britain?"

Beyond gulped. "Um. No, he didn't…"

"Oh. Well, now you know" Matt smiled brightly at them. "Just something to bear in mind" he poured the tea and dumped a pile of sugar cubes in L's. "Nice meeting you. If you'll excuse me, I've got unpacking to do"

Light nodded, noticing the cigarette tucked behind Matt's ear. Normally he would remind someone that the dorms had a strictly no smoking policy but he thought it probably best not to rattle the redhead's cage. He knew damn well though Matt would probably smoke out his window. 

Matt strolled out and Light sighed. He wasn't used to being put in  _ his  _ place.  _ 'Guess that was a lesson in humility. Cleo always did say I was too arrogant. Maybe in the long run this whole shitty experience will turn out to have some positives in the end? Beyond and I aren't at each other's throats and maybe we'll grow from this' _

"So. He's terrifying" Beyond muttered as soon as the door closed. "Did you see the  _ size _ on that guy? Damn"

Light simply sighed. "He's certainly something" he looked at the flowers and noted L had taken the card. "Still… he said L was considering talking to us again. That's good news"

Beyond smiled brightly. "Yeah it is. So, this freshers ball crap tomorrow. Are you going?"

"Have to" Light admitted glumily. "Even though I'm not a fresher I have to show my face"

"Guess you were hoping to be L's date, huh?"

Light snorted. "That was the plan, yes"

Beyond tapped his chin in thought. "Well… how about  _ I _ be your date? We want to impress L and show him we can set aside our differences for him, right?"

Light mulled it over as he sipped his tea. "You know… that isn't such a bad idea…" 

*********************

The next afternoon both Beyond and Light received a text from the one person they'd been dying to hear from. 

**From: L**

**'I am still very annoyed at the both of you but after a lot of reflection i've come to the conclusion that you're genuinely sorry for being such assholes and that I miss you guys. I want to talk to you about forming a temporary triad in time for my next heat. If things go well maybe we could see how things go from there? I'm not very good at this stuff but I'm trying my best to be mature about this. I think a bond has formed between us because I've felt your suffering the last two weeks and in certain you've felt mine too. I will see you both at the ball tonight. Mello said (and yes, Mello does need to stop saying so much!) you two are going together? For me? That's actually really sweet of you** 😊

**And thank you for the flowers and chocolates, they were lovely.**

"Thank god for that!" Beyond let out a sigh of relief as he fiddled with his tie. It felt a little strange to say the least that he was going as Light Yagami's date when L was going with Matt, but he guessed until things settled down things would be a little odd. 

After all, hopefully soon he and Light would be in a triad with the beautiful Omega. They owed it to him to give it a shot. Beyond shot Light a quick text asking if he should bring flowers. He smirked at Light's response. 

**From: Light(PrissyLittleTwat)**

**Only if they're for your funeral** ❤

"Heh. Guess we  _ can _ get along" Beyond took one last look at himself in the mirror. He smiled at the flashy designer suit and red tie. He wasn't exactly made of money but he did like to splurge what he could on nice clothes. He hoped L would still think he was handsome. 

Beyond's smile faded as he remembered the residual pain he'd felt from the dark haired Omega. He wasn't sure if he was falling in love with him but it sure felt like it. 

_ 'It's time Light and I stopped playing that game anyway. L is worth so much more than that. If this Triad does go ahead… fuck, I'm getting all excited just thinking about it. We have two months to prepare anyway' _

Beyond grabbed his keys and locked up. He had been dreading tonight but in a way he was looking forward to it now. At least he'd still get to see L in a suit, even if he wasn't his date. He knew L would look adorable. 

Meanwhile, L was already at the ball. He and Matt were wearing matching purple ties and corsages and had had to proclaim they were 'just friends' for what seemed like a million times already in the half hour they'd been there. 

Matt's eyes strayed to poor, dateless Mello, and L bit back a smile. 

"He's cute" Matt murmured, admiring the play of the strobe lights on Mello's lovely blonde hair. "You said his name was Mello, right?"

"Mm. He is a nice guy but if you want something kept secret  _ don't  _ tell him. Seriously, he's got a gob on him bigger than the Channel tunnel"

Matt snickered at L's wit and clinked their beer bottles together. "It's not the worst trait in the world but I can see how it would be annoying. Isn't he a second year though?"

L shrugged. "From what I've heard it's basically open to all but it's a good way for freshers to mingle. You can see why I was dreading it so much"

Matt simply smiled and slung his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Well, who knows, maybe you'll enjoy yourself because the dynamic duo are checking you out"

L's face flushed. "Oooh. Where?"

Matt pointed to Beyond and Light standing on the balcony and L waved at them, a hesitant smile on his face. He  _ felt _ their happiness and relief as they waved back. Even Matt gave them a dip of his head. "Do you want me to be with you when you talk to them?" He murmured gently as Beyond and Light weaved through the crowd towards them. 

"Please just stay close?" L flicked his eyes to Mello. "Maybe you should ask him to dance. I'm surprised you don't have a hole in the back of your head with the way he's got his beam focused"

"Got it" Matt moved to a respectable distance away and asked Mello to dance. Mello was naturally delighted and accepted at once. 

L smiled as he spotted Near and Giovanni slow dancing and sighed wistfully. They seemed so perfect for one another and so content. He wanted that. 

"L"

L turned back to find his two Alphas loitering near him. 

"Hey" L looked from one to the other, his face growing increasingly red as he admired how  _ hot _ they looked. "You look nice" he managed to squeak out, hoping he didn't sound like an absolute idiot. 

"So do you" Light smiled charmingly. "I see you've lost your date"

"Hardly. He's watching" L said with utmost confidence. And sure enough, Matt  _ was _ . He gave L a pointed look to which L replied with a nod. He was 19 years old. He got this. "He's still very angry at you" he added, just for something to say really. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest at their proximity and he knew in that moment his hunch had been correct. There was definitely the beginnings of a bond forming between the three of them. 

"We know. Please don't tell him it's okay to practice his kick boxing on us" 

L smiled at Beyond's joke (at least, he thought that was what it was) "Um. So… I'm sorry if that text was a little forward. I didn't know how else to say it a-and Near said that was the best way" L looked down at his feet, his 'maturity' and coolness in handling the situation vanishing now he that was stood before the Alphas he'd asked to  _ sleep _ with. 

"It  _ was _ the best way and not forward at all. We've discussed it amongst ourselves and researched thoroughly. We'd  _ both  _ very much like to court you, L. Treat you properly and, if you're happy with it, form a triad for your next heat" Beyond said solemnly, violet/red eyes fixed on L's and shining with adoration. 

L beamed in delight, his heart racing at the thought of being courted by the two beautiful Alphas. He schooled his features, though, and looked a little stern. It wouldn't do to just let them off the hook completely. "Good. I accept. On one… no,  _ two _ conditions"

"Go on" Light dipped his head, a radiant smile on his face. If L asked for the moon he'd probably do his damndest to get it for him. 

"One: I want cake every single day and Two: you guys need to be friends.  _ Proper _ friends. Deal?"

The Alphas smiled. "Deal"

L smiled and blushed as he took Light and Beyond's hands in each of his own. "W-would you like to get some cake now and then h-have a dance?"

Beyond's face was burning as his brain went round and round a  _ 'Too cute!' _ loop. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. L was holding his hand.  _ Their _ hands in public. 

It was attracting a  _ lot _ of attention. 

"Let them stare" Light shrugged dismissively as L shifted his feet uncomfortably. "It will give them something to talk about for a week or so. We are going to do this right, Baby. We are going to court you publically and I don't give a crap what anyone thinks. Right, B?"

Dazedly, B nodded his head again, squeezing L's little hand gently. 

Drawing strength from the Alpha's and their burgeoning bond, L smiled and led them over to the buffet table. "Me neither" he finally replied around a mouthful of cake. "I'm so happy"

Light and Beyond shared a fond smile. Perhaps it was time for a new game they could play together that wasn't based of petty competition or ego. 

They'd both try their best, together and separately, to make L happy. 

There would be no losers this time. 


	7. The To'Oh Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Smut. 😏❤

People did talk but L couldn't really blame them. Seeing a Triad was a rare thing. L, Light and Beyond were soon known as the To'Oh Triad. Both Alpha's  _ loved _ the nortority but L? Not so much. Still, Light and Beyond made a point of shielding L from any salacious gossip and with Matt on their side too, no one dared to say a word to L's face. 

Triad's were rare and uncommon for good reason, they required a lot of time, understanding, energy and patience to maintain from all three members.

That being said, L had spent his first month of being in a Triad in a perpetual state of happiness. If it wasn't Light whispering sweet things to him it was Beyond. Light and Beyond even played soccer together now and there was a real kinship blossoming between them. They whispered about bonding  _ properly _ after graduation. Part of L wanted their bites now but he knew it made sense to wait a little. They could bite his shoulders in mating marks anyway and god how he wanted  _ that.  _

The gossip soon died down and L and his two Alphas became old news. Matt and Mello were utterly smitten by one another and Near and Giovanni were currently preparing to spend their first heat and rut together as lovers. L was overjoyed at the love blooming all around him. He finally felt secure and happy. He had good friends and two wonderful Alphas. His risk of going to To'Oh had paid off in dividends. He was a far cry from the timid, friendless boy he'd been at home. 

Light and Beyond stuck to their promise and did everything they could to make him happy. In return, L flourished under their tender care and found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with his Alpha's. He nurtured them, tended to their cuts and bruises from soccer and even cooked meals for them when they'd had a hard day. L supposed it was just his natural Omegan instincts coming into play because he'd never been  _ that _ bothered about cooking at home. He'd scoffed at playing the good little Omega and cooking for his Alpha before, but he found he  _ needed _ to do it now to show them how much he cared for them. He relished the quiet evenings he cooked meals for them and the soft, slow kisses that followed as they all curled up together in his nest. Just like in his fantasy, they stole his breath away with kiss after sweet kiss… 

Their biology seemed perfectly synched as L discovered both Light and Beyond were due to go into rut around the time his heat started. It had been embarrassing but he'd gone back to the Omega Dr and updated her on his change of situation. He'd received a cheeky grin, a prescription for birth control and a four week supply of supplements to strengthen his body and give him the much needed energy and vitality before his next heat was due. 

_ 'You haven't just got one randy Alpha to satisfy, you've got  _ **_two_ ** _. You will need the boost I think' _ The Dr had winked as she signed off the presperction. L wasn't sure if he'd imagined the murmured  _ 'Lucky bastard _ ' or not. He certainly  _ felt _ like a lucky bastard anyway. 

L left the Dr's office with burning cheeks but with a sense of accomplishment too. In four weeks time he'd mate with Light and Beyond and he couldn't wait for the time to tick by. 

_ 'All we've done is kissed. I wonder if they want more from me… maybe I could ask them later _ ' L pondered as he rushed to his next class. It was hard to concentrate, though, as his pervy little brain kept distracting him with thoughts about sucking their cocks, one after the other, feeling both of their hard cocks in his hand, watching their eyes cloud over in pleasure as he knelt before them and-

_ 'Wow. Okay, maybe I'm going into preheat early? Or maybe I'm just ready for things to move on from kissing. Or maybe I'm a pervert! I  _ **_really_ ** _ need to talk to them…' _

L sneakily opened his group chat (titled 'My Alphas 💖😍💖') and sent a text:

**'Hey, are you both free tonight? I want to cook something for you (thinking of mushroom risotto?) Also I need to talk to you about something. Visit to the Dr's went well, I'm on birth control and supplements. Miss you both xx'**

Unsurprisingly, it was Beyond who messaged back first. Light was probably actually paying attention in class or studying with Takada and Mikami. His rebellious Beyond obviously  _ wasn't _ .  _ 'How that guy manages to get top grades with his level of attention is baffling!' _

**From: Beyond** ❤

**'Hey, Baby, well done!**

**I'm so proud of you. I know you probably found it a little bit embarrassing but it's done now. I'm definitely free tonight, I love your risotto! I think Light is free from 8, he said something about a dorm meeting happening later when we had lunch together earlier. So maybe a late dinner so we can all be together?**

**Is everything alright? If it isn't you need to tell us, okay? We both love you very much xxx'**

L felt a warmth blossom in his chest. It still felt surreal, knowing his Alpha's  _ loved _ him. It was more than sex. Even though they'd only been in their Triad for a month L knew without a doubt it was the real deal. He could feel their love for him through their fledgling bond. 

**'I love you both so much too. And no, it's nothing urgent, everything is fine, Alpha, … I was just hoping we might do a little more than kiss tonight…?'**

L debated sending a winky emoji but scrapped the idea. He wasn't  _ twelve _ . 

**From: Beyond ❤**

**'If you feel ready then we can absolutely do more than kiss. We will talk about it later and see what our boundaries are… unless you have something specific in that lovely little head of yours? Seriously, tell me, Baby, because I'm bored to tears here. I want to know what you're thinking about'**

_ 'Fuck. Should I? I guess it wouldn't hurt to be open. He is my Alpha after all. Plus it won't be so awkward later' _

Decision made, L sneaked a glance at the professor and smirked as he realised they were  _ supposed _ to be reading. Near shot him an amused look and jotted down the pages L was supposed to be reading for later. L squeezed Near's hand in gratitude and returned to his phone. He loved Near so much. The guy  _ always _ had his back, just like Matt did. Just like Light and Beyond did. It was such a lovely feeling, to have friends around him like that. He wasn't lonely anymore. 

**'I keep thinking about how much I want to please you both. I want to…I'm not sure if I can say it, B! I want to-'**

"Near" L prodded Near's leg. Near, his good angel, would help him. Right? 

"Mm?" Near looked up from his textbook and read what L had written. "Oh. And what  _ do _ you want to do with the dynamic duo tonight?"

L bit back a groan. Matt's title had well and truly stuck. "I want to… you know…"

Near blinked. "No, I don't. You want to what? Screw them? Oral? Fingering? Ooh, rimming? Now  _ that _ is something else-"

L wished he wasn't as awkward as he was. He was getting better but he had a  _ long _ way to go yet. Maybe one day he'd be like Near and actually be able to talk about sex like an adult and not like an awkward little wierdo."I want to suck them. Their cocks. I want to suck their cocks" he blurted out in panic. 

He'd said it a little too loudly, because the Beta girls sat in front of them whipped their heads around, smirks on their faces as L dissolved into a puddle of pure mortification. 

"Oh, right" Near whispered, eyes dancing with amusement at L's cute behavior, "Well, you simply  _ say _ that to them, L" he grabbed L's phone and added the words 'I want to suck you both' and sent it before L could protest. "There ya go, job done"

"Oh my god" L whimpered, his heart thumping as he read what Near said. "What if they say no or-"

"They  _ aren _ 't going to say no, are they? They  _ love _ you. And honestly, L, what Alpha  _ would  _ say no to that?"

Reassured but anxious for a reply, L spent the remainder of the lesson glancing at his phone between reading. His phone buzzed on his knee and he glanced down, heat racing through him at Beyond  _ and _ Light's replies. 

**From: Light 💖**

**B is right, I do have that meeting but I've rescheduled it so I will be finished by 7. I am** **_very_ ** **much looking forward to tonight, My love, and we would love that to happen. Right, B? X**

**From:Beyond ❤**

***has heart failure* YES PLEASE!!! 😍**

L giggled and showed the texts to Near. 

"See?" Near smiled, feeling proud of his friend. "You'd better give me all the juicy deets tomorrow though, L" he added. 

L simply blushed. "Okay" he whispered, "Shut up about it!"

Near's smile morphed into a smirk as he mimed zipping his lips. L didn't even bother pretending to concentrate for the rest of the class after that. He felt tingles of excitement shoot through him and even a little slick dribble down his thighs. 

_ 'I am definitely a pervert' _ L decided as he excused himself to use the toilet. He ended up stuffing two fingers inside himself and biting down on his hoodie sleeve to muffle his whimpers. He came to the image of Beyond and Light's cocks spurting their come all over his face. 

**********************

Light drummed his fingers on the table as he  _ tried _ to pay attention to the meeting. So and so had been found with weed in their room after an inspection. So and so had smuggled their pet hamster to uni with them. 

_ 'Who the hell cares?' _

"-And I am certain I saw cigarette smoke coming out of his window, Light"

_ That _ got his attention. He knew exactly who Chiyoki was talking about too. 

"Really? Please leave that to me, I will have a word with him" Light soothed.  _ 'I'll tell him if he wants a smoke it's better if he smokes through the second floor bathroom window. No one really uses it anyway' _

Light was a little astonished at himself at the thought. Outwardly he appeared a stickler for the rules but he really wasn't and he certainly planned on building bridges with his mate's best friend, so giving him a telling off for smoking wouldn't really be productive. As far as he was concerned, rules could be broken as long as they weren't serious. A hamster, a bit of weed and Matt smoking really weren't life or death things, were they? 

"So, anything else?" Light asked, hoping they'd say no so he could get back to L and Beyond. His cock twitched in his pants at the thought of sinking into his Omega's sweet, warm mouth and he bit back a groan. 

"No, I think that concludes today's-"

"Wonderful. If you'll excuse me, my Omega's cooking a meal" Light grabbed his file and was out the door before anyone could blink. 

He text L and B informing them he was on their way and if he had an extra spring in his step as he walked across campus, well, that was no one's business but his and his Triad's, wasn't it? 

******************

The thing with Beyond's kisses was that they were addictive. L had completely forgotten about the mushrooms simmering in butter as Beyond pinned him to the worktop with his hips and mouth. L could feel slick beginning to form as Beyond twined their tongues together and  _ sucked _ . 

"Mushrooms!" L blurted out as he hastily pulled himself away from Beyond, the smell of burning alerting him to their dire fate. Beyond snickered as L shoved him away and dashed to the stove to rescue them. 

"Phew! Just caught that in time" L panted, lips still swollen from Beyond's kisses. 

"That's okay, Babe, they say charcoal is good for you"

Beyond ducked as L flung a roll of kitchen towel at him. "You cheeky  _ bastard _ !"

"Would you have me any other way?"

L smiled and shook his head. "No, Alpha, I wouldn't" 

Light walked in and L beamed at him "You're early!"

Light eagerly accepted an armful of Omega as L rushed to him for a cuddle, leaving the mushrooms in Beyond's less than capable hands Light smiled as L tipped his head up for a kiss. 

"I've missed you, Alpha" L sighed when their lips parted. 

"And i've missed you" Light sighed, thumb tracing L's lip. "Food smells divine. Nearly as good as  _ you _ "

L shivered at the hot purr in Light's voice. He knew his scent was changing as he approached heat and it made him happy to know both Alpha's delighted in it. 

"L! Sorry to interrupt but…"

L whipped his head around to see Beyond poking uselessly at the mushrooms with a spatula. 

"Nooo! You have to move them  _ around _ !" L yelped as Beyond continued to prod the swiftly burning portobellos. "Oh, move! Honestly"

L left his useless Alpha's to chat as he rescued the mushrooms. Soon he'd prepared them all a heaping bowl of risotto. 

Since it was a Tuesday night it was quiet so they stayed in the kitchen to enjoy their meal. L felt so happy as he watched Light and Beyond practically wolf their meal down. Both had had soccer practice earlier and it always made them ravenous. 

"More?" L asked sweetly once they'd finished. 

"Yes please" Light handed his empty plate to L with a warm look in his eyes. He didn't care if they were young he could just imagine L in a country kitchen, preparing hearty meals for himself, Beyond and their litter. It was his dream and after nearly losing L he was determined to do whatever it took to make it a reality. 

"You're so good to us" Beyond smiled once L had refilled their plates. 

L flushed, his belly flipping in happiness. "Thank you, Beyond"

Once they'd finished, both Alpha's detected a spike in nervous pheromones coming from L. They said nothing as they helped him wash up and clean the kitchen but once they were in the privacy of L's room they couldn't help but ask what was wrong. 

"I'm nervous," L admitted quietly. "And I'm scared"

Light and Beyond shared a helpless look. "Baby, if you're not ready-"

" _ No _ . I'm not scared about that. I'm… I'm worried I won't be any  _ good _ at it" L would  _ not _ tell them he'd practiced on a banana earlier. He wouldn't even tell  _ Near _ that. He'd gagged a few times and was nearly sick at one point. As much as he wanted to please his Alphas he was scared he'd end up embarrassing himself with his ineptitude. 

"Oh, Baby" Beyond cooed. "Please don't be worried about that. You'll be perfect. You  _ are _ perfect. How about we get you naked and relaxed in your nest and Light and I will give you a little demo, hmm?"

L's eyes widened. "A demo?"

Light's eyes were burning and he smirked at Beyond. "We were thinking because we could pleasure  _ you _ first, L"

_ 'Me first??! Oh, fuck me…' _

"Mmm I definitely second that. What better way to teach than a demonstration?" Beyond licked his lips as he hooked his thumb through L's belt and led him towards his nest. 

L was dizzy with desire as they both slowly stripped him, each garment flung across the room. A sock landed on his Aloe and L let out an indignant 'Hey!'

"Don't worry" Beyond murmured as he kissed down his chest, "We'll apologize to it later"

And then L was completely naked with Light's scorching mouth on his and Beyond's blazing a trail down his navel. He whined low in his throat and parted his legs wantonly, the scent of his slick and arousal making Light and Beyond ravenous with lust. 

"Fuck" Light panted as he tore his mouth from L's. "Beyond, get him nice and hard"

"I don't take orders from you, Bitch" Beyond sassed back. L smiled at the playful tone in his voice. There was no malice in his words as he gently gripped his cock and began to stroke up and down. 

"Aaahhh…" L sighed, hips tilting at Beyond's touch. Somehow it felt even better than when he'd done it alone. Light captured his lips in a kiss and L drowned in sheer pleasure. His breath hitched as Beyond's dark hair tickled the sensitive skin of his hip bones as he dipped his head. Hot breath ghosted over the tip of his twitching cock and L whimpered against Light's lips. 

"It's okay, Baby. We'll take good care of you" Light cooed as Beyond began to lap at his leaking tip. 

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Feels so… " L choked on his words, his toes curling in pleasure. "Beyond! More… " he bucked his hips wantonly. 

"Easy" Beyond murmured as he gently pressed L's hips back down. "Easy, Beautiful"

Light resumed kissing him, one sneaky hand drifting to his chest to fondle his nipples. Beyond flicked his eyes up to gauge L's reaction before he slowly eased down and took L's cock into his mouth. 

L squeaked, his eyes going huge as he tried to process all the overwhelming sensations at once. Hot. Wet. Suction. Tongue. 

"Oh god! Oh  _ god _ !" L panted, eyes shutting and hips stuttering as Beyond's dark head began to bob. 

"Doing so well, Baby" Light whispered, twirling one pink nipple between his fingers. "You're singing so sweetly for us"

"Oooh, Light! Light!" His chest felt on fire, and he arched into Light's caress. "More? Your M-mouth"

Light smiled lazily. " _ Where _ do you want my mouth? Be a good boy and tell me"

L's eyes were glazed with pleasure and Light suspected if L hadn't been a hormone addled mess he would have been embarrassed to ask for his touch so blatantly. He intended to teach L there was no need to be embarrassed all the time. His sweet L was simply perfect just the way he was. 

"On my nip-Aah! Beyond!" L let out a sharp whine as Beyond began to hum around his cock and suck strongly. "Fuck!"

Light chuckled as he watched L's face twist beautifully in pleasure. He could sense how close the Omega was to coming so he changed tack and returned his attention to those lovely pink nipples. He continued thumbing and twisting one as he drew the other rosy bud into his mouth. 

L spasmed and let out a harsh cry. Light heard Beyond moan around his mouthful and licked and sucked L's nipple as he came. 

"Oh, oh god. Oh fuck!" L kept whimpering as he shot his come down Beyond's throat. Every part of his body was trembling as he spent himself until there was nothing left. He slumped in his Alpha's arms, panting for breath. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He'd come so fast! 

"I'm so sorry-" L blurted, his face reddening and tears springing to his eyes. 

"Hush now" Beyond's voice was raspy as he lifted his head and stroked L's hipbones soothingly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes…" 

"Then that is all that matters. We want to make you feel good" Light joined in soothing L. "It was your first time, Sweetheart, it's completely normal to feel overwhelmed"

L smiled shakily. "So you're not disappointed in me?"

Beyond licked his lips. " _ Definit _ ely not. You taste so sweet"

Light moaned because he could just imagine L coming down his throat.  _ 'My turn first next time!' _ ' 

After a few moments of languishing in their tender care, L felt bold enough to begin his own explorations. He whispered for Beyond and Light to shed their clothes. The Alpha's eagerly obeyed and L was struck by how athletic and toned their bodies were. True Alpha bodies. Strong. Sleek. Muscled. 

Beautiful. 

His flush darkened as he got his first look at those big cocks he'd been thinking about. They were perfect. Light's was a bit longer than Beyond's and yet Beyond's was thicker. They both looked delicious and, as weird as it sounded,  _ complimented _ each other. 

L shuffled to his knees and peered up at them through his bangs. Light swallowed thickly, his cock twitching as recognized the desire in L's eyes. The moment felt monumental. His Omega. No,  _ their _ Omega, was kneeling before them so perfectly. Waiting to please him. 

"Oh, wow" Beyond whispered. He'd slept with  _ many _ Omegas and Betas and yet none had ever looked so beautiful as L did now. He was blushing sweetly but those clear, dark eyes spoke of the most sinful desire. A desire to please his Alpha's. The bond between them was practically sizzling and when L tentatively reached out his hands to grasp them, both Light and Beyond shuddered. 

"So big" L whispered, awed at the feeling of them in his hand. The skin was smooth, but taut and he could feel pulses of excitement thrumming through them. L flicked his eyes up to each of their faces, stunned at their harsh breaths and the trembles that ran through their bodies. He felt  _ powerful _ . He was making them react like that. 

He stroked a little faster and smiled as a dribble of precome ozzed out of the tip of Beyond's cock. Neither were speaking, perhaps afraid to break the wonder of this moment. Light sighed as he felt himself twitch in L's soft grip. 

"I want to try Light first, since you sucked me first" L whispered. "Is that alright?"

Beyond hastily nodded his head. "Whatever you want, Darling. I'll be happy to watch you. I'll guide you, if you want?"

"Yes, please" L lowered his eyes and released their dripping cocks. 

Beyond had always had a voyeurism kink (something Light had long suspected) and Light smirked at him knowingly. Perhaps that would come in useful during their trysts? 

"I have never done this before but I really want to… will you help me please my Alpha Light and then he will help me please you, Alpha Beyond?" L mumbled, his eyes gazing trustingly up at his Alpha's. 

Both Alpha's smiled at L. "As you wish" Beyond nodded. "Move closer to Light, Sweetheart"

L did so and Light stepped closer to L as well one hand drifting down to cup his face as L knelt before him, plush lips just a few tantalizing inches from his cock. 

"You've got a feel for it with your hand, now I want you to get a feel for it with your tongue and lips. Kiss it" Beyond dictated, one hand lazily pumping at his cock as he watched L lean in to nuzzle Light's dick. 

"Fuck" Light panted, a flare of heat shooting through him as L's soft lips skimmed over his cock from root to tip. L kissed and tongued at the pulsing vein and Light bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. This novice exploration shouldn't feel as good as it did, he knew that, and yet somehow he felt overwhelmed by that slick little tongue and those lips. 

"Good boy" Beyond praised, "Light likes that"

"I do" Light breathed out shakily, "So good. Such a  _ good _ Omega"

L whimpered at their praise, his cock stirring again. Light and Beyond glanced at one another, evil smirks on their faces. Like many Omegas it appeared their L had something of a praise kink. Definitely something to be nurtured and encouraged… 

L gripped the base of Light's cock and tentatively licked at the tip. The tart tang of precome exploded on his tongue and he moaned hungrily. Something inside him clicked and he lashed at the slit with his tongue. He needed his Alpha's come. His body craved it. 

"Oh, shit" Light hissed, fingers tightening slightly in L's hair. "So good! Taste my cock, Baby. Do you like it?"

L moaned again in answer. Beyond groaned, his cock pulsing in his hand. He had  _ never _ been as turned on as he was now. Not even that time with the two Omegan twins could compete with this and he knew the reason why. It was because he  _ loved _ L. This was about so much more than just sex. 

_ 'This is insane. Watching L lick another Alpha's cock is fucking incredible. I am in a triad with Light Yagami. How the fuck did this happen?'  _ Beyond thought hazily. He didn't care how it happened really. Their bond was singing and he urged L to take the first few inches into his mouth. 

"Mmm…" L drew Light inside, surprising both Alpha's (and himself) at how well he sucked down Light's cock. L felt comforted by the heavy weight of Light's cock resting against his tongue and wanted more of it. He found his feet and drew Light inside until the tip of his cock brushed against the back of his throat. Perhaps his instincts were guiding him because he didn't gag like he had with the banana. It felt so good to have his mouth filled with a hard cock that was aching for  _ him _ . A piece of fruit could hardly be placed in comparison. 

"That's so fucking good" Light whimpered, his hips  _ begging _ him to thrust forward.

"Breath through your nose" Beyond whispered, eyes locked on L's pretty mouth stretched around Light's straining cock. L began to bob his head. It felt utterly natural and soon he was whimpering with the need to make his Alpha come as the thick cock slid in and out of his mouth. 

"Can I… C-can I fuck your face?" Light rasped, balls aching and heavy as the need to come grew. 

L flicked his eyes up to Light's and they were molten with desire. He pulled off Light with a slick ' _ pop _ '

"Yes. I want both of you. I want to be shared amongst you" L's voice was hoarse and needy.  _ Desperate _ , even. "Please. Let me pleasure you both. I need your cocks. I need your come!"

Beyond stood next to Light and surprised and delighted the Alpha by taking his hand in his own. Presented with two hard, throbbing cocks, L felt like he was in heaven. 

He knew what to do. 

Rational thought broke down completely as a haze of hormones, instinct and desire swept over him. He alternated between them, sucking one cock down and masturbating the other, over and over again until Light and Beyond were fucking his mouth and hand, growling out their pleasure. They took their turns, each fucking L's mouth for a few minutes at a time. Judging by L's gurgled moans and throbbing cock, he was loving every minute of it. The scent of the copious amount of slick dribbling down the backs of L's thighs drove the Alpha's into a frenzy. 

Salivia and precome dribbled down L's chin and his eyes were glassy with want as the Alpha's took what they wanted from him. 

"I'm gonna come!" Beyond rasped out as he pumped his cock in and out of L's mouth. L hummed his approval, mouth open and relaxed to accept his Alpha's load. 

"Do it" Light encouraged, fascinated at the sight of that firm column of flesh disappearing past those plush lips. "Do it, B, fuck his mouth but  _ don't  _ knot!" 

They both knew L wasn't ready for  _ that _ quite yet. 

Beyond groaned helplessly and threw his head back, shudders rippling through him as he cried out L's name and began to spurt. 

_ 'So good. So good. I want more!' _ L thought hazily as he gulped down each salty burst. He could feel Beyond's cock  _ pulsing _ in his mouth and it was everything he hadn't known he'd wanted.  _ 'I'm pleasing him. I'm a good Omega' _

"L! L! Close your eyes, Baby!" Beyond whined, his eyes flickering shut as his hips jerked in the  _ best _ orgasm of his life. Obeying instantly, L closed his eyes. Beyond abruptly pulled out to watch the last few spurts streak across L's sweet face. 

"Oh  _ fuck _ that's hot" Light sighed, the sight of thick white come splattering on L's face and in his gorgeous dark hair making him ache to mark L too. 

"More!" L gasped, eager as a slut as he squirmed on his knees and turned his attention to his other hard and aching Alpha.  _ 'Have to please him too. Have to please my Alphas'  _ "Come in my mouth and on my face too, please!" 

Light didn't need asking twice. He gripped L's hair and shoved his cock into that eager mouth. "Take it, L, you suck cock so fucking go-Oh! Fuck!  _ Yes _ !" Light buried himself to the hilt and L's eyes watered as Light began to shoot down his throat. He moaned his pleasure and Light shuddered through his orgasm, clutching at Beyond's hand desperately. 

"And his face" Beyond reminded. "Pull out and come all over that pretty face too. Eyes closed, Baby" 

L's eyes snapped shut in eagerness. 

Light barely had the presence of mind to do it so Beyond assisted. He took Light's cock and gently pulled it out of L's mouth. He guided it and aimed for L's cheeks and lips. 

"Yes!" Light sobbed, toes curling into the carpet as he spurted his last all over L's face and hair.

Ragged breathing echoed through the room in the aftermath of such passion. The scent of slick, come and fresh sweat filled up their senses. L's knees were aching but his soul was soaring. 

Beyond and Light knelt next to him and gently laid him down into the soft nest. They lay down on either side of him. Beyond assisted L to drink a bottle of water, sensing L's thirst. 

"Such a good boy" Light crooned as he stroked L's come splattered hair as he drank obediantly. L was well and truly in subspace so they were careful to reassure him everything was okay and not jar his emotional mental state. L was hard and leaking sweet slick but neither Alpha moved to touch him. L  _ couldn't  _ consent and they respected him too much to just take him like some Alphas would. He was shivering and almost delirious with the aftershocks of pleasure resounding through his mind and body. "Sleep now?" L mumbled drowsily, eyelids sliding closed even as he drank. 

"That's it" Beyond praised as L finished the water. He pulled a fluffy blanket over them."Shhh. Yes, you can sleep now" Beyond soothed as L nuzzled against him. Light was curled up around L's back and somehow it felt natural to entwine his legs with Light's as well. Light sighed in contentment, the bond between the Alphas relishing the closeness. 

L fell asleep, content in their arms. His soft, deep breathing reassuring to the Alphas. Once they were certain L was safe and happy, only then did they join him in slumber. 

To'Oh's Triad slept peacefully that night, their connected bodies amplifying and deepening the bond blossoming between them.

  
  
  



	8. Timing Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L, Light and Beyond are tested when L's visit to the Dr confirms his heat is approaching two weeks earlier than expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what next chapter is going to contain? Hint: S.M.U.T.

There were just two weeks to go until their heat and rut, so L, Light and Beyond prepared early. L continued to take his supplements in preparation and Beyond and Light handled the application for official pardon from classes for ten days. All course work would be sent to their emails for them to look over later. To'Oh was a progressive university and its faculty knew better than to press their students into attempting to study through such a physically and emotionally demanding time. Some universities still made Alphas attend class but it was impossible to send Omegas. They simply wouldn't be able to keep their pheromones in check or their clothes on their body. It would, and  _ was _ , a perfect disaster. So, L, Light and Beyond decided to get ahead. They all had papers due but they were given extensions due to their impending biological needs. It didn't stop them from huddling together in the library to study though, because they were all determined to enjoy their heat and rut fully when it came  _ without _ stressing about falling behind. 

It wasn't easy, studying their current workload  _ and _ a future weeks worth, but with support from one another and plenty of coffee, they managed. 

"Baby?" Light sighed as L dozed off again, his head cradled between folded arms. "It is getting late. Nearly 12"

"Mm. We'd best get sleeping beauty back to his dorm" Beyond smiled at L who was mumbling in his sleep. 

They gathered their study materials together and both Alpha's had a job to wake L up. Eventually they stumbled out of the library and walked back to Blue Dorm. The campus was beautifully peaceful and quiet. The scent of cherry blossom lingered on the cool night air and Beyond breathed it in. 

"It's a beautiful night" Light agreed, sensing Beyond's appreciation. L stirred against Light's shoulder and Light smirked. He felt so good carrying his sleepy Omega on his back. 

"My turn!" Beyond chirped happily as they approached the fountain. Light sighed regretfully but gently transferred L onto Beyond's back as per their agreement. Sharing was important, even done to something as simple as carrying their Omega. Their truce had fast become much more than that. Their recent intimacy with L  _ and _ one another (Light still couldn't get over the fact Beyond had taken his cock in his hand, or how  _ hot _ it had been) and the act of sharing the responsibility, caring for and nurturing L had brought them closer together. 

Light scanned them into Blue Dorm and opened L's door. Neither Alpha wished to wake him so they carefully wrapped L up in his nest and left him to sleep. Light and Beyond quietly prepared for bed and curled up around their Omega. 

"Scent's changing" Beyond mumbled drowsily after a few minutes. "I think he's gonna go into heat early"

"Me too" Light whispered back. "Beyond… when he is in heat… How do we decide who takes him first? How do we navigate the natural feelings of jealousy involved?"

Beyond opened his eyes and stared at Light. They both knew L was a virgin and the prospect of taking his virginity was a very appealing one indeed to both of them but obviously only one of them could do it. 

"I think we just follow our instincts, Light. The bond will see us through it. Not gonna lie, Naturally I'd want first dibs on that sweet ass but… L will feel drawn to one of us and he will choose. It's the way of Triads. The Omega involved finds each Alpha appealing in their own way. He may well decide he prefers to sleep with you first. Actually, I think he  _ will _ turn to you first, Light"

"Why?"

"Because you have a softer, less brash nature than I do and I believe he'd find it more appealing in such a vulnerable state." Beyond answered, violet/red eyes seeming to glow earnestly in the moonlight. "At least, that's the interpretation I've come up with from my research and my insight into L's nature"

"Heh.  _ You _ ? Research" Light teased softly. "You know, I think sometimes the whole brash, bad boy thing is just a front with you Beyond. You're sensitive and thoughtful, when it comes to L  _ and  _ me… don't sell yourself short. If L  _ does _ choose me as his first I will share my feelings with you through the bond. We can still experience it together"

Beyond smiled happily. "Really? Thanks, Light. That's really kind of you"

L, who had stirred sometime during the whispered conversation, smiled and nuzzled into Beyond's neck.  _ 'Yes, it is. So kind and thoughtful, the pair of you. I'm so happy you're developing a bond between you' _ he drifted off back to sleep, a content smile on his face as his Alpha's continued to whisper. 

"You'd do the same for me if L chose you, wouldn't you?" 

"I would" Beyond nodded solemnly. 

"See? Deep down you're a pretty decent person, B" Light smirked. "You just try and hide it'

"You know" Beyond murmured, a small smile on his lips as Light's words echoed in his head. "You're not bad yourself, Light. Think I'm gonna have to change your name in my contacts after all"

Light snickered. "What am I saved as? Do I even want to know?"

"Light Prissy Little Twat" Beyond announced proudly. "What am I saved as in your contacts?"

Light grinned, "Beyond the Bellend"

"Lovely" Beyond deadpanned. "We  _ definit _ ely need to change our contact names"

"Mmm. In the morning" Light sighed, eyelids drooping. He reached out for Beyond's hand and Beyond took it. 

"Gonna save you as Light Bro"

Light fell asleep with a smile on his face. Light Bro sounded very nice indeed… 

*****************

Two days later, L was burning up and both Alpha's insisted he visit the Dr as soon as possible. 

They were pretty sure what the issue was. Between L's intoxicatingly strong cherry and vanilla scent and his constant whines of 'Touch me!  _ Please _ touch me!' It was obvious he had in fact gone into preheat early. The problem was their rut wasn't due for another two weeks. Normally this wouldn't be an issue. They could still mate with L and satisfy him but L wanted their mating marks and to give them they'd  _ have _ to be in rut, just the same as a bonding mark to the throat. Determined to do the right thing by their Omega, Beyond and Light held firm and refused to mate with L until they'd seen a Dr. 

Dr Asaki, the pretty Omega Dr, took a few blood samples to check L's hormone levels but she diagnosed preheat just on sight. L was sweaty, shivering and could not keep still. 

"What do we do, Dr? The timing was so perfect but now…" Light sighed quietly as L squirmed in Beyond's lap and whined at him to just fuck him already. Poor Beyond's face was red with embarrassment and probably the strain of denying his Omega. 

"We will have to artificially trigger your rut early, boys. It's no big deal, just a few shots of highly concentrated testosterone and nature will take its course" Dr Asaki smiled reassuringly. "You've said L wants mating marks? Yes? I will prescribe some antibiotic cream to put on them too. Now, what else… L is already on birth control and has been on heat supplements for two weeks. Given you will both be in rut by tomorrow at the latest, I think it would be wise to administer an extra booster for L to give him the additional resources he needs. I will liaise with the faculty on your behalf and secure that weeks leave a bit earlier for you. It may seem daunting but this is a very exciting time for you all!"

Light and Beyond shared a glance. Exciting? Yes. Nerve wracking? _Hell_ _yes_. They'd fucked Omegas in heat before but they'd never actually _loved_ them. They wanted to ensure L's heat went off without a hitch. 

"Now, I must ask, do you intend to administer a lasting mark on Mr Lawliet's throat? We do discourage such claimings until  _ after _ the student has completed their studies"

"No, Dr Asaki. We will bond with L, if he wishes it, once we've graduated" Light was very firm on this. "I understand the disruption a bond could cause to his studies and neither of us want that for him"

The pretty Omega Dr smiled and nodded approvingly at the handsome Alpha's. At least they had their heads screwed on the right way! L Lawliet really  _ was _ a lucky bastard. She pushed that thought away and focused on being professional as she discussed the Alpha's responsibilities and duties to their Omega while they were in heat. 

Once she was satisfied both Alpha's were aware of their duties to feed, bathe and keep their Omega hydrated, she administered the testosterone shots and L's booster. 

"Get the  _ fuck _ away from my Alpha!" L snarled as he glared at the Dr. She lifted her hand from Beyond's forearm with a patiently understanding smile. 

"Please don't be concerned, L, I'm simply disinfecting a cut-"

"L" Light yelped as L bared his teeth at the Dr threateningly, a low growl of warning bubbling in his throat. 

"Mmhmm. That level of jealousy indicates he wishes to be alone with you and will not tolerate the company of others much longer. I suggest you take Mr Lawliet back to his dorms now and inform his friend circle of his current condition. He won't tolerate people being too physically close to you and once your rut kicks in, understandably you will feel the same. Perhaps one of you could stay with L while the other goes shopping for some provisions for the next few days?"

"Near" Light and Beyond said together. "We'll get Near and Matt on that. Their L's best friends. We want to stay with him"

The Dr dipped her head, doing her best to maintain her cool as L continued to glare at her fiercely. It wasn't his fault, poor thing, but his extreme reaction to his second heat and his higher than average hormone levels indicated to her that the young Omega was particularly fertile. While L was distracted she whispered to Light about L's high fertility and the Alpha's eyes lit up. 

He couldn't  _ wait _ to see his Omega with a swollen belly full of pups! 

_ 'You're so special, L, of course you'd be exceptionally fertile too' _ Light thought, giddy with happiness. 

Dr Asaki sent them on their way and shook her head in exasperation as the door closed behind her. She certainly didn't miss her younger days nor the first year of her heat cycles! 

**********************

As soon as they got back and told Near and Matt the two rushed off to go shopping. Near assured them he would cook for them and take care of their nutritional needs and had even roped Giovanni and Matt into help as well. 

L was mumbling and burning up, so Light helped him have a bath while Beyond readied L's nest. Beyond felt anxious and twitchy and knew the triggering of his rut was imminent. Suddenly everything felt so real and he hurried back to Light and L for reassurance. Light was toweling L dry and doing his best not to give in to L's demands to be knotted. 

"Shh, Baby, won't be long now" Light soothed through a hoarse throat. "I think it's a matter of hours. I feel…" Light shook his head, at a loss to put his conflicting emotions into words. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. 

"I know. Me too" Beyond laid a hand on Light's arm. "I've never felt like this pre-rut before"

L, who was oddly quiet, hung his head and tried to breathe deeply through the pain spreading through his belly. He was semi lucid at best. One moment he was talking to Light normally and the next he was whining to be knotted. He felt ashamed to beg and regretted snarling at the doctor but he couldn't help himself. 

"L, let's get you warm" Beyond gently pulled L out of the bathroom. "You smell  _ incredible _ … it can't be long before it starts now"

They ate the Sandwiches Near had left for them (both had to coax L to actually eat something) and then curled up together in the nest. 

They must have drifted off to sleep because Light and Beyond were jolted awake by L clawing at them to get their attention. 

"Holy  _ fuck"  _ Beyond groaned as he automatically reached for L to sniff his neck. 

Their Omega was in full blown heat… 


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is in full blown heat, and Beyond and Light's rut is triggered. After enjoying a very *satisfying* three days together, L finds himself feeling strangely unwell in the weeks that follow..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! 😅 that's all I can say!

"Fuck" was the first coherant thought Light had, and given their current situation, one of the most apt to use.

"That's  _ exactly _ what I want you to do, Alpha" L purred, all big eyes and raging hormones. "Please, I'm burning up. I need you both so much! "

Beyond was already shrugging out of his T-shirt and Light could smell the arousal, thick and heavy, in the air. He hurried to rid himself of his clothes, the need to rut almost overwhelming. Laboured breaths filled the room as they stripped themselves naked. The Alphas stared at L's pale body, cocks already hard and straining against their bellies. 

"Light first" L rasped, tugging Light closer. "Need you inside me!" It was getting harder to articulate his thoughts and the sight of those hard Alpha cocks were reducing his mind to mush. L wanted no foreplay or sweet kisses and shoved Light away when he tried to kiss him. Instead, he positioned himself on his hand and knees, ass out and presenting himself shamelessly. 

"Fuck" Beyond moaned brokenly. Light grabbed Beyond's hand and shot him a smirk.

"Together?"

"Fuck yes" Beyond shuffled closer as Light stroked his hands down L's flanks and cupped his ass cheeks. He squeezed the fleshy globes and watched as rivulets of clear slick trickled out of L's cute, pink hole. 

"Oh, please!" L begged, hips rocking as his hole fluttered in eagerness to be filled. 

Light parted L's cheeks and shuffled into position. He pressed his cock up against L's entrance and shuddered at the  _ heat _ he felt. "Oh,  _ fuck _ " Light whispered under his breath. All rational thought left and he clutched Beyond's hand tightly as he plunged inside with one smooth thrust. 

L let out a keening moan and arched his back, his body singing at the rightness of finally being filled. Beyond was gasping for breath, his senses reeling as Light channelled every single physical sensation he was feeling through their bond. He hadn't given L much time to adjust to his length or girth but it was impossible to have that control. His rut had taken over and before he even knew what he was doing he was thrusting hard and fast into L's tight, wet heat. 

L was sobbing with pleasure, fingers curling into the soft blankets of his nest as he begged for more. 

"Beyond! I need you too!" L whined, lifting his head and surprising the Alpha's with the tears running down his face. "In my mouth. Please!"

Beyond didn't need asking twice. He cradled L's head in his hands and pushed into his mouth, a throaty groan of pleasure spilling from him as L eagerly sucked him down. 

Being fucked from both ends left L shuddering and moaning constantly, his heat blazing through him like an inferno. Both Alpha's scent was growing muskier and stronger as they responded to L's urgency to be knotted and filled. 

"So, fucking  _ ugn _ hot!" Light grunted, sweat trickling down his face as he pounded into L furiously. "So  _ tight _ , damn it!"

L felt a flash of pride wash through him as he relished the loud groans, the fleshy slaps of bodies colliding desperately and the growls of pleasure his Alphas were making. This was perfect. It made his soul sing. 

"Gonna come" Beyond gasped, head tipping back as he pistoned his cock in and out of L's mouth. L gurgled his agreement and bobbed his head faster, eager to feel Beyond's knot swelling in his mouth. 

"Me too. Fuck, me too" Light cried, his whole world narrowing down to white hot pleasure as L writhed beneath him. Light knew his orgasam would trigger L's and that thought alone was enough to push him over the edge. He slammed inside once more and cried out brokenly, his cum jetting out and flooding the Omega's eager passage. L spasmed and screamed around Beyond's cock, his release spurting onto the bedding beneath him. Feeling  _ both _ of their pleasure, Beyond had little choice but to cry out in bliss as he followed them into climax. 

The lightbulb above them sparked but none of them could notice it. They were too swept up in their pleasure and the love and lust shimmering through their bond as they opened fully to one another. 

In hindsight, L would realise he'd felt a very different spark in that moment of blistering climax. A spark of  _ life _ being created inside him. But for the present, he could do little else but gulp down Beyond's come and shudder his way through pleasure so intense he felt scorched by it. Light's come was inside him, inside his  _ womb _ and he was filled to the brim by both Alpha's knots. 

He'd passed out, but when he awoke sometime later it was to that awful burning feeling again. Thankfully his Alphas knew what to do. Beyond took him hard and fast on his knees while he sucked Light's cock, each of them helpless to do anything else but sate the demands of the ravenous hormones flooding through them. 

Beyond bit down on L's shoulders and administered his own mating marks besides Light's, his knot swelling as he roared his release and came deep inside his Omega. L felt that strange spark inside him once again but didn't have the presence of mind to think about it. Light was coming over his face and hair and L licked his lips, catching what he could and swallowing it down hungrily. He couldn't get enough and not long after he'd swallowed Light's seed he was riding the Alpha, rocking his hips in a desperate rut. He made Light come once again before moving to Beyond and taking what he needed from him. Both Alpha's found it difficult to 'share' L, but somehow they'd made it through their first night of heat and rut. The early morning sunlight streamed in through the window as the trio writhed together in their last frantic copulation of the night. 

Once they'd come down from their highs and their knots had softened, Light and Beyond made sure L ate and drank and took the time to update Near and Matt that L was doing well. Matt was particularly keen to be reassured his best friend was doing okay. He didn't know much about Omegan heats but he knew what everyone else did- they could be  _ very _ physically and mentally demanding. 

As Matt left for class that morning he comforted himself with the knowledge that at least L was eating well and that he was on birth control. 

Little did he know that the bond was so powerful between the Triad that the birth control would fail… 

*******************

The next day, L was lucid enough to be coaxed into a bath. Beyond left his side but only for a few minutes to collect some homemade stir fry from Near. The triad wolfed the food down before succumbing to their desires and retreating to the nest. They spent the remainder of the early afternoon fucking, both Alphas and Omega thoroughly exhausted by the time the moon rose once again. 

"Last day tomorrow" Beyond sighed as L curled up on his chest. He gently stroked through L's hair, a deep rumble of contentment issuing from his throat. 

"Mmm" Light was too tired to even open his eyes. He'd gone through a few ruts before but he'd  _ never _ come seven times in one day. He dreaded to think how worse off he would have been if he'd refused the booster. Some Alphas were arrogant enough to refuse and he supposed they paid the price for it. He was  _ exhausted.  _ Keeping L  _ and _ Beyond satisfied was (pardon the pun) hard work but he was blissfully happy too. The mating marks adorning L's shoulders were spectacular and Light couldn't help but hope that as soon as they'd graduated L would ask for his neck to be bitten. 

L's scent was waning and neither Alpha felt that allincompasing urge to fuck, so they snuggled up together to enjoy the peaceful moment. After the vigorous activities of the previous few days, they needed it. 

In his sleep, L curled an arm protectively around his belly. Unseen by both slumbering Alpha's, it was the first subconscious indication that L was with pup. While his mind didn't yet know he was pregnant, his body did. 

By the time the three had awoken the next and made love once again, L was back to his usual self. The third day of heat wasn't nearly as intense as the early ones, so they spent the morning chatting and making plans for the future. 

L decided he wanted Light's bite on the right of his neck and Beyond's and the left. As L chatted about his plans of having 'at least' three pups, Beyond and Light shared a soft look. Neither of them could wait to see L's belly swollen with life. It was agreed they'd move to the suburbs and bring their pups up in Japan but L stipulated he wanted the pups to have regular trips to England too. Naturally, neither Alpha could deny him. After planning out their entire futures in the way young people often did, they all felt a bright hope for the future. Their relationship had started off on rocky ground but that was behind them now, wasn't it? 

Still, they had to admit the future was a long time away yet. L was only 19 and had another 3 years of university ahead of him. Inevitably, talk of pregnancy and pups led to yet more love making and Matt had an eyeful when he poked his head around the door to deliver dinner. 

"Jesus!" Matt whipped his head away at the sight of L's naked ass as he straddled Light, thankfully he'd finished just moments before Matt appeared. "I  _ knocked _ guys!"

"Sorry, Matty" L giggled, too high on hormones and love to really be bothered Matt had just seen him in all his glory. "Did you bring dinner?"

"Yeah" Matt cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'll, uh, leave it outside, yeah?"

Beyond smirked at Matt's awkwardness and shot him a sly smile. 

"Thank you. Love you!" L, sweet as always, smiled happily at Matt as he wrapped himself up in his dressing gown. 

Matt mumbled a shy 'love you too' and fled. Mello's heat was coming up and he was certain it would trigger his rut. He supposed he'd just have to get used to this sort of thing now. There was little privacy in dorm life. University was certainly an eyeopener! 

**********************

As quickly as it had arrived, their rut and heat had gone. 

All three were thrust back into academia as their midterms loomed. L didn't even have the time to think much about his oddly sensitive belly for the first week or so after his heat. He chalked it down to nerves and anxiety about his upcoming exams. Light and Beyond were as sweet and attentive as always, but their own busy schedules prevented them from picking up on L's anxiety or discovering the cause for it. Both were compelled to act more protective over their Omega but they assumed that was just because they'd just experienced heat and rut together. They were too young and inexperienced to realise they were instinctively protecting the pup growing inside L's belly. 

L  _ knew _ he wasn't right. When he decided it wasn't nerves he found something else to explain the  _ strange  _ feeling he was experiencing. He was homesick and missing his Grandfather. Other than that he was  _ fine.  _

However, when he vomited outside of class one morning, he had no choice but to take notice. He could make no more excuses and had to face the fear that had been lurking in the back of his mind: he could be pregnant… 

"L…" Near whispered, eyes wide as he stroked his friend's back soothingly. "Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?"

L moaned weakly and wretched into the bin again, his stomach twisting at Near's question. "Can't be" he finally muttered as he wiped his mouth. "I've been on birth control for months, Near. I can't be pregnant. I'm just… I'm just 19! I'm in my first year and…" Suddenly L's eyes filled with tears. "Shit! What if I am pregnant?!"

Aware of students loitering nearby, Near discreetly led L away from the lecture hall. He'd have to come up with an excuse later. Right now he needed to get L to the pharmacy and get some answers. 

"Calm down, L" Near whispered as L gulped tearfully. He understood why L was panicking, hell  _ he'd  _ be terrified if he was pregnant at 19 as well. Omegas usually experienced their first pregnancies in their mid twenties and for good reason. Their bodies were better suited for pupbearing then. "It'll be okay. Let's just get to the pharmacy and have a test done. Then we will know for certain"

L whimpered, his stomach roiling with anxiety. He was too young to be a parent! What if Light and Beyond rejected him? They weren't fully bonded yet, they could do that… 

_ 'Oh fuck. Oh fuck, this can't be happening!' _ L's vision swam with tears and he stifled a sob as Dr Asaki greeted him with a friendly smile.

The Dr's eyes narrowed sharply and her smile faded as she picked up on L's distress. The pheromones coming from him were acrid and pungent. She'd smelt them before in Omegas recently with pup… 

_ 'Oh. Shit! I  _ **_knew_ ** _ he was particularly fertile but how is this possible? He's been on birth control!' _

"Mr Lawliet, please come with me" she cleared her voice and tried to smile to reassure the young man. She had an appointment but that would have to wait. She whispered to the receptionist to reshuffle her appointments as Near pulled L into her office. 

Inside her office, L sat down on a chair and tried not to cry as she produced a pregnancy test. Near, ever faithful, went with him to the bathroom and five minutes later they returned to the Dr's office. 

L was pale faced and trembling. In his hand he clutched a  _ positive _ pregnancy test… 


	10. Fear and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L overhears an innocent, drunken conversation between his Alphas and it sends him spiraling into panic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, she's such a bitch 😡 Angst-O-Meter is on 100% again, folks.

L spent the next few hours in a daze. He knew he had to return to the dorms and tell Light and Beyond but he wasn't sure  _ how _ . The Alpha's would be able to tell he was pregnant by the change in his scent in just two weeks time too. L  _ had _ to tell them before that change came about. 

L wiled away a few hours wandering around the park and trying to clear his head. Light, Beyond, Near  _ and _ Matt had all text asking if he was alright but L had ignored all of them. He needed a little time for  _ himself _ right now. He wasn't alright. He was terrified. 

_ 'What am I going to do? The Dr gave me a leaflet about abortion! Only premature Omegas would even consider having one of those but… the thought of choosing to end my pups life… ' _

L sat down on a nearby bench and stared off into the distance as his thoughts picked him apart. The reason young Omegas like him were offered the option of abortion was because the risk of them giving birth was substantially higher than older Omegas. At 19, he was premature for giving birth by about 4 or 5 years and that was a terrifying prospect. If L decided to keep the baby there was a 30% chance the pregnancy and birth could kill him. 

_ '30% chance…' _ L wiped at his eyes and hunched over miserably. He wish he hadn't read that fucking leflet in some ways, but at least he would be well informed. Because his birth control had failed he would be eligible for an abortion in a matter of days if he wanted one. If Light and Beyond wanted one, where would that leave him? Because, deep down, L knew he didn't want to get rid of his pup. He might be young but his very nature was screaming at him to take the risk and have this pup. If he died… 

L's breath hitched. He didn't want to die, obviously, he was only 19. The decision felt too big and too painful to make on his own. Even if he didn't like what his Alpha's were going to say, L knew he needed to talk to them. It was time to stop wasting time and confront them. 

L walked back to the dorms as the sun began to set, feeling cold and miserable. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around his belly and hung his head. What would everyone say when they found out? Omega's his age simply didn't get pregnant, and if they did it was usually the case of being called a pup-killer (if they aborted) or a whore if they kept the pup. There really wasn't any way to win. 

L let himself inside and was about to announce he was home when he stopped short. He could hear Beyond's loud, rambunctious laughter coming from the kitchen. 

"Okay, next question! What would be worse... " 

L arched a brow. That was Chiyo. It was Friday night so perhaps they were playing some drinking games? He shuffled closer to the kitchen, mindful to dampen down his scent so he wouldn't be noticed. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was going to hear something he didn't want to but he was powerless to resist listening in. 

"Okay, This is for Light and Beyond. Which is worse: Losing this season to the Hamisha team  _ or _ … L getting up the duff!"

L let out a pained squeak as yet  _ more _ laughter rang out. He felt angry and betrayed as Beyond and Light chuckled. Didn't they realise how shit it made him feel to hear himself being talked about like that? Especially since it was  _ true _ . 

"Oh god, definitely L getting pregnant" Light laughed, "We are  _ not _ losing to them again, right, B?"

"Totally. L getting pregnant, no question" Beyond confirmed. 

L blinked back tears, his heart hammering in his chest. How was he supposed to tell them  _ now _ ? He spotted Near and Giovanni emerging from Matt's room and burst into tears. 

"L? What's wrong-"

L fled. He grabbed his bag and ran away from the heart breaking concern on Matt and Near's faces. He couldn't stomach it.  _ 'I shouldn't have come back here! But at least I know where their priority lies. Let's hope they fucking win this season!' _ L thought as he ignored their calls to come back. He didn't know where he would go but he knew he needed to get away. L boarded the bus and flashed his pass at the driver. He'd go into town. And then… 

L blinked back angry tears. Then he'd book himself into a hotel and get blind fucking  _ drunk _ … 

*******************

"Light. Beyond. A word  _ now _ "

Beyond, mid-laugh, turned to look at Matt. He knew by the angry scowl on his face and  _ that _ tone they were in the shit. 

The girls tittered as Light and Beyond left them to follow Matt outside. 

"What's up-"

"What's up?! What's up is you two are too wasted to be able to sense L's distress! He's… fuck, he overheard you too playing that dumb drinking game and rushed off upset"

Light's heart dropped. "We didn't  _ mean _ it, it was just a stupid… wait.  _ Why _ would he get so upset about that…" dawning suspicion made Light clutch at the stair railing. L couldn't be  _ pregnant _ could he?! 

Near arrived, his face tearstained and frantic. "I can't get hold of him! Fuck, we need to find him"

"What the fuck is going on?" Beyond exploded, his voice quivering with nerves.

"He's pregnant" Near whispered. "And he was scared of telling you. He went off to the park this afternoon to work up the courage but… "

Beyond clutched at Light's hand. Having pups with L was a dream come true but not  _ now _ . Not when L's youth and inexperience put him in danger. 

" _ Fuck _ " Light cursed. He squeezed Beyond's hand and went to grab their coats. "We need to split up and look for him. Dammit, I can't sense him!"

"That's the alcohol-"

"I know  _ that _ , Near!" Light snapped, panic in his eyes. "Near, Matt you guys look around campus. Beyond, me and Giovanni will head into town"

Everyone agreed that was the best plan of action. Near was getting close to his heat and Giovanni knew Matt would keep a watchful eye on him. Plus, Beyond and Light couldn't drive into town since they'd had a few drinks. 

Rushing off, Light and Beyond barely had time to register the news that they were going to be parents. They'd have time to worry about that later, the priority right now was to make sure their Omega was alright… 

********************

L wandered around aimlessly, small sniffles escaping him as he bowed his head against the wind. He didn't know where to go. He'd naively assumed he could just walk into a hotel and book a room but he felt frightened. It was Friday night and lots of drunk Alphas were already out on the town. It was intimidating and for the last several months L had gotten used to having a group of friends (not to mention his Alphas) who had his back. Now he was alone… 

"Heeeeeey cutie!"

L ducked his head as he passed the bar. A pair of Alphas were drinking and smoking outside, their eyes leering at him drunkenly. 

"Where's ya Alpha? I don't see a mark on your throat, Baby!"

L bit his lip hard, a sob struggling to escape him. He walked faster, heart pounding in his ears as he repeated  _ 'Just leave me alone. Leave me alone, Please' _ over and over in his mind. He was so distressed he didn't realise he'd bumped into someone until it was too late. He heard a yelp, followed by an indignant 'Hey!' Before he realised who it was: Misa Amane. 

"L? What are you doing wandering around without Light and Beyond?" Misa scowled. She was pretty buzzed and with a gaggle of her classmates, but the sight of Light's Omega zapped her fun. She still couldn't believe Light had chosen him over  _ her _ . 

"Misa! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" L felt about ready to burst into tears. "I… c-can I hang out with you for a bit?"

Misa's eyes gleamed with interest. L was upset about something and she knew if she was clever and played him she could swing it around to her advantage. She immediately adopted a concerned expression, eyes going soft and voice dripping with honeyed concern. 

"Of  _ course _ you can, Silly! I was just startled, that is all. I didn't mean to sound unfriendly. L's free to join us, right, Ladies?" Misa shot Timoki, her right hand woman, a discreet wink and she immediately nodded her head. Sensing something interesting in the pipeline, all the girls readily agreed that they'd love L to join them. 

Emotional and vulnerable, L felt grateful as they took him under their wing and walked off to another bar. L had no idea what he'd really let himself in for but at least he wasn't alone anymore… 

Meanwhile, Beyond and Light were frantic as they raced through the city center. They were starting to sober up a little and they could finally begin to feel L's distress and sadness through their bond. If anything happened to him they would never forgive themselves and it was imperative they find L as soon as possible. He was pregnant and he needed his Alpha's protection, but more than that, Light and Beyond needed their Omega safe. They needed to reassure him he was the most precious person in the world to them and that no stupid comment while drunk would ever change that. If L wanted to keep the baby then they would buckle down and become a family sooner than expected. They'd worry about the risk of pregnancy later… 

"L?! Baby?" Beyond grabbed a dark haired man and apologized upon seeing it wasn't L. They'd tried four bars already and the later it became the busier things were getting. Biting back his frustration, Beyond went to rejoin Light and Giovanni waiting outside. The wind was biting and it was starting to rain. 

"Nothing" Beyond moaned in misery, "Any news from Campus?"

Giovanni, who was on the phone to Near, shook his head. "Nothing"

Light let out a small whimper as he imagined his poor L being accosted by drunken Alphas. L was sweet and shy and he'd be  _ terrified.  _

That thought spurred him into action and they hurried off to the next bar on the popular one mile strip. Each of them knew the longer it took to find L the higher the likelihood he was in danger. Unfortunately, none of them suspected that danger would come from a supposed  _ friend…  _

*********************

Four double vodkas later, L was starting to feel pleasantly numb. He was drunk and when Misa asked him to come outside for a cigarette, L agreed. Misa had been so kind to him all night and he felt guilty for thinking she was so annoying before. They made their way out to the heated patio and sat down. Away from the thumping music, Misa, sensing this was her chance, laid her hand on L's. 

"You can talk to me, you know. What's eating you?"

L's lip quivered and it all came tumbling out. No doubt the vodka helped loosen his tongue but it felt so good to talk to someone about it as well. Misa was sweet and understanding as L explained about finding out he was pregnant and what he had overheard Beyond and Light say. 

"Sweetie… the thing is… oh, I don't know if it's my place to say this…" Misa demurred, smiling slyly as she turned her head away. 

"What? Tell me?" L slurred, tugging at her sleeve. 

"Well. The thing is, can you blame Light and Beyond for thinking like that? You're all so young and they obviously don't want the responsibility of a pup. I mean, you're not even fully bonded. They might even break things off with you-"

L whimpered. "Th-they would?"

"They  _ might _ . Unless… " Misa shivered with excitement as she prepared herself. She had dreamed up and discussed this plot with some of the girls in the ladies earlier. If it worked, Light would ditch L for sure. And then  _ she _ would be the one to swoop in and comfort him. It was absolutely perfect. 

"Unless what?" L whispered. "Please tell me, I can't lose them. I love them both so much"

"Unless you have an abortion done privately…"

L's stomach clenched at the word and he felt physically sick.  _ 'Abortion? Is she saying that is what Light and Beyond would expect me to do?!' _

"They'd never need to know. Look, L, I know this is difficult but you're too young to have a pup and…" Misa lowered her eyes sadly. The best lies always had a sprinkling of truth in them, so she decided she'd tell L about her own experience of abortion. "I've been through it too. I  _ know _ how hard it is, but I can't regret it. One day I'm going to be old enough to have pups and if I didn't have it done… I might not still be here"

L swallowed thickly, his face white as a sheet. "So… you think I should have an abortion?"

Misa nodded her head, keeling her tone soft and understanding. "It isn't the easy option. I wanted to keep my pup too, we're  _ omegas _ , L, of course we want that. But, I knew if I did it would be a huge risk to my life and my future. I think the same is true for you. Light and Beyond don't have to know. I could get you in tonight"

L blinked, startled at that information. "Tonight?" He squealed. He was drunk and surely no one reputable would perform an abortion on him in his current state… Right? 

Misa smiled cunningly. "I know a doctor. He's… a friend of mine. If I asked him sweetly enough he'd do it for me. I really think it's the best shot you have at keeping Beyond and Light. Plus, you need to think of your future. The time for pups will come later, just like it will for me"

L was sobbing quietly as he weighed up as his options and Misa gently patted his shoulder, scarcely able to conceal her glee when L whispered he'd have the ' _ procedure _ ' done. He couldn't even bring himself to say the word. He didn't know how he was going to live with himself but the thought of losing Light and Beyond overided everything else. He'd have it done for their sake and try and pretend everything was normal… 

"Come on, let's get it sorted. You can stay at my dorms tonight" Misa soothed. She gathered up her coat and purse and texted the girls a simple thumbs up emoji. She'd message Light as soon as they arrived at the clinic and then he'd arrive and be  _ horrified  _ at what L was prepared to do. She knew Light had always wanted pups and he'd never forgive L for aborting his. 

*********************

An hour later, Light was near tears. The rain pounded against the pavement and, cold, dejected and miserable, they trudged back to Giovanni's car. Matt was going spare with worry and Light pulled out his phone, vainly hoping L would have text by now. He saw a text from Misa that made his heart stop. 

**From: Misa**

**Light! Come to apartment 104 on the docks! I know where L is. He's going to have an ABORTION! I will try and delay him for as long as possible but HURRY!**

"GET TO THE DOCKS, NOW!" Light screamed at Giovanni. The man floored it, and Beyond grabbed Light's phone to read the message. 

"What? Why would he do that?! That doesn't make sense. He'd want to keep the pup despite the risks" 

Light scoffed bitterly. "Isn't it obvious? Because  _ Misa _ has convinced him to do it. She had an abortion years ago and ever since she's been rotten. She still wants me and you know how much she detests that I'm with L. She must have convinced him it was something  _ we'd  _ want and combined with what he overheard earlier…"

Beyond trembled with fury. "I'm gonna kill that  _ bitch! _ "

Giovanni cursed as the lights changed. Deciding the pup's life was more important, he ran it and sped towards the docks. 

Hopefully they'd make it in time… 


	11. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L, Light and Beyond's futures are changed forever as L makes a decision about the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. I have to be honest and admit I have lost a little steam for this fic now. However, I will do my best to finish it the best I can :)

The breath was burning in their lungs as they raced up the flights of stairs to reach the top floor. Because  _ obviously _ the damn lift was out of action! 

"L! Don't!" Light cried as he banged on the apartment door. "Baby, please"

Misa giggled quietly and bounced over to the door. It had been 30 minutes since L disappeared with the Dr. Surely it would be done by now. She schooled her features to show distress and opened the door. 

"Light! Thank god you've come" Misa's lip trembled. "I think it's too late though…"

Beyond made a pained noise and clutched the door. " _ No… _ "

Light, however, refused to believe Misa straight off the bat. He  _ knew _ her better than Beyond did. He barged past Misa and stormed towards the nearest door, his senses telling him L was there. He didn't bother knocking and yanked the door open. 

"L!"

"L-light?" L whimpered, his eyes huge and tearful. He was lying on a couch but still thankfully fully dressed. 

"Don't do this, L! Please, tell me it isn't too late?"

L swallowed thickly as the Dr looked between them. "I… I haven't had it done yet. D-do you really mean that? I thought you'd want me to a-a-abort" L burst into tears and Light flew to his side. 

" _ No _ , Darling!  _ Never _ " Light pressed frantic kisses to L's hair. "Oh god, I'm so glad. I'm so glad"

The Dr was about to ask what the hell was going on when Beyond burst in. 

"L!"

L hicupoghed and opened his arms to Beyond. Both Alphas cuddled him protectively, Beyond growling when the Dr made to approach. 

"Stay the  _ fuck _ away from him!" Beyond snarled, his red eyes flashing with fury. 

"Sir, nothing has been done to L-San and-"

"Nothing  _ will _ be done either!" Beyond spat, his voice dripping with venom. "You're an evil bitch, Misa Amane"

Misa whimpered and shook her head. "No! I tried to stop him-"

L, who was fast sobering up, laughed incredulously, "No you didn't! You're the one who encouraged me to get this done! You said Light and Beyond would  _ want _ me to abort! How  _ could _ you, Misa?!" L felt on the verge of tears once again but they were  _ angry  _ ones now. "You  _ are _ an evil bitch and you will get yours! Light isn't interested in you and he never will be. He is  _ my _ mate!"

"Damn right" Light shook his head in disgust as Misa pulled the water works. "Get out of my sight. Never even  _ attempt _ to speak to me again, Amane. I will be sure to tell your parents what a fine, upstanding lying slut of a daughter they have too!"

The Dr cleared his throat nervously. This wasn't the way he was planning to spend his evenings. Sure, performing semi-legal abortions on desperate Omegas was a lucrative money earner but he certainly hadn't signed up for  _ this _ ! 

"Baby" Light returned his attention to L as Misa stormed out of the apartment. "Whatever you decide to do, we will support but we  _ must _ talk about it first. I'm so sorry Misa got to you. She's a vindictive cunt and… fuck, it dosent matter right now. Let's just get you home, okay? We can talk in the morning"

L sniffled as he wrapped his arms around Light. Beyond hovered nearby, protectively lingering by L's side. Now that he knew the Omega had a pup in his belly it changed everything. He'd gladly die for L anyway but for that precious pup? He'd  _ kill _ anyone who so much as threatened it. 

"Come on, Love" Beyond soothed. Together, They wrapped their arms around L and led him from the room. 

"Oh, by the way. I know who you are now. If I hear one more word about a Dr down the docks performing illegal abortions and making a quick buck on vulnerable Omegas I will be informing my father. He's the chief of police in Japan and he has  _ reach _ " Light snarled angrily.

The Dr gulped and nodded his head. He was fortunate the young Alpha hadn't just told his father already. He knew he'd been pushing his luck but it seemed now the jig was up. Even if the Alpha was bluffing he wasn't willing to take the chance. He couldn't lose his license! 

"I promise I won't do it again. I  _ swear _ "

Light snarled, looking down his nose at the Beta. "Be sure that you don't. I will be keeping a  _ very _ close eye on you"

And with that, The Alphas escorted L from the apartment and into Giovanni's car. 

During the journey home they clung to one another, their bond relishing the closeness between them once again. Light and Beyond were intensely angry at Misa's deception but they forced themselves to push aside their anger (for now) and concentrated on comforting L. 

************************

Returning home had been something of a blurr for L. He remembered being crushed to Matt's chest and hugged within an inch of his life. He remembered Near's soft smile and his Alpha's gently guiding him to bed. Then he'd fallen asleep, one arm curled around his belly. 

L rubbed his eyes and sighed. He could sense Light and Beyond in the kitchen and he knew it was time to talk.  _ 'Best face the music' _ L thought as he gingerly climbed out of bed. In the cold light of day he couldn't believe he'd fallen for Misa's shit. He felt terrible and the pleading look in Light's eyes as he begged him not to abort their pup haunted him… 

L grabbed a coffee from his fridge and shuffled into the kitchen. Matt, Mello and his Alpha's were sat around the table, strained looks on their faces. 

"Morning, Beautiful" Beyond mustered a smile as L came over to join them. L could tell by the looks on their faces whatever they had been talking about before he'd arrived had been important. "Sit down, Baby, we need to talk"

L sat down, his eyes large and sad as Light held his hand. 

"Look, L, when people find out you're pregnant… They aren't going to be kind about it" Matt began with characteristic bluntness, "We will do all we can and won't let people harass you but… it's still bound to happen. Now we are all together we need to know what it is you want. Do you want an abortion? Or do you want the Pup? If you choose to keep the pup it means you'll have no choice but to drop out of uni-"

L whimpered and hung his head. His Bampa was going to be  _ so _ disappointed with him! 

"I'm sorry, L, but he's right. Because of your age your pregnancy is going to have to be very closely monitored and… Well, you know the risks" Near smiled sadly at his best friend. "Whatever you choose, we are gonna be here for you. You can always come back to uni after…"

L smiled bitterly. That was  _ if _ he survived the birth. Besides, he knew he wouldn't want to go back to university and leave his pup. He'd want to settle down and be a bearer. 

"Or, you could study online" Beyond piped up, a brave smile on his face for L. "Light and I could mind the pup while you study"

"And what about  _ you _ ?" L whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. "I'd want to have the pup at home and… that would mean you leaving uni to come with me. What about your futures? None of this was supposed to happen!" 

Beyond reached for L's hand and stroked across the soft skin with his thumb. "Our futures are with  _ you,  _ L. That means we go where you go"

Light nodded and L burst into tears, unable to keep his careening emotions at bay. He knew soon they would be leaving To'Oh and it made him sob harder. Wordlessly, Light and Beyond leaned in to soothe him the best they could. It was difficult, because they too were on the verge of tears. Their life had flipped upside down so very quickly… 

***********************

The next day, L Lawliet, Light Yagami and Beyond Birthday officially withdrew from To'Oh university. Tongues wagged as the three moodily packed up their belongings. L had informed his grandfather he was coming home for a visit but had kept the reason to himself. He  _ couldn't  _ find the words to say over the phone. Light and Beyond had rallied around him and Beyond had even punched an Alpha in the face when he'd made the mistake of sneering at L for being a slut and getting with pup. 

L smiled sadly and shook his head. Obviously Misa had played a part in spreading the gossip because  _ everyone _ knew. He curled up in his nest and clutched his stomach. 

"I don't care what they say. I don't care what happens, pup, you are the most important thing. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

Near, Mello, Giovanni and Matt threw a goodbye party for them but no one was in a very merry mood. L was stressed about what his grandfather would say and he could feel Light and Beyond's fear. 

It was all well and good returning to England and preparing to have this pup but what if it killed him? 

That thought haunted him as the plane rose in the sky and L cried as Japan, the place he'd come to see as his new home, faded from sight... 


	12. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L, Light and Beyond face Quillish and all three make an important realisation when the baby kicks for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Yes, I am still here lol. Due to Corona Virus and worrying a lot, I've found my motivation at an all time low recently. 
> 
> However, I think I've finally worked myself out of the deadlock (at least, I HOPE I have) 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next update won't be too far away ❤

Being in England after such a huge change of learning to live (and thrive) in Japan was something of a culture shock for L. Beyond and Light couldn't stop looking around at the busy airport around them, delighting in the multitude of languages being spoken all around them. The people rushed by, fully immersed in their own worlds, and L smiled sadly at his Alphas.  _ 'This must be strange for them. Light, especially. He's never left Japan before but he's traveled halfway across the world for me and our pup. Grandad will  _ **_have_ ** _ to admire that, even if he isn't happy about it. It wasn't like any of us even planned for this to happen anyway!' _

"Babe?" Beyond slid an arm around L's waist. "You okay?"

L smiled thinly. "Far from it. I'm just thinking our entire lives have been turned upside down, B"

Beyond pecked his cheek. "Maybe, but the important thing to remember is that we are all in this together, Baby. You, me and Light are a family and soon we will have our pup. Everything will be worth it then"

L brightened at that and kissed Beyond's cheek. "You're right. Once our pup is born you and Light can go back to studying, even if it's online. Maybe when the pup is older I can go back to school too. But right now the pup is the main priority. Thank you for helping me concentrate on that"

Light, who had gone off to fetch some much-needed coffee, returned to L and Beyond with a tired smile. 

"Decaf. Sorry, Baby" Light handed L's cup to him with a grimace. Caffeine was not good for the pup but Light could sympathize with his mate. It had been a  _ long _ flight. 

"Yay" L deadpanned and lifted the cup to his lips. "Decaf coffee and Watari to deal with. This day is going  _ swimmingly _ "

****************

Quillish Lawliet knew the instant he'd received the phone call that L had arrived home something was wrong. He left work immediately and returned home as fast as he could. Was L in some sort of trouble? He couldn't be failing, he was simply too smart for that to be a possibility. Maybe he just hadn't settled in and was homesick? 

_ 'Or maybe he's pregnant…' _

His eyes widened at the thought. L was a sensible boy. He'd gone with him when he'd turned 17 to organize his birth control! But… the thought had a ring of truth to it. He pulled up on the drive and sat in his car for a moment as he pondered on that situation. 

He'd be dissapointed, however at the same time he'd be thrilled to have a great grandchild! L could always study once the child was a little older. The problem was L's age… 

_ 'Enough of this. It's pointless sitting here thinking of this. I need to speak to L directly' _

Quillish strolled into his home but stopped dead at the threshold of the drawing room. There were  _ two _ Alpha's standing next to L (rather protectively, he noticed) and his mouth thinned in an effort to curb his immediate reaction of worry.  _ 'Just what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into, L?' _

"Bampa!" L's big, gray eyes were teary and Quillish rushed over to him. 

"My Boy! What has happened?" Quillish glanced at the two Alpha's. Both appeared just a little older than his grandson. Babies, all of them, really. 

"Bampa. Please sit down, I have some news for you. Um… so, T-this is Beyond" L nodded to the red-eyed boy on his left, "And this is Light. They are my Alpha's. Um. Both of them" L blushed winningly and smiled a little sheepishly as if he could scarcely believe what he was saying. 

Quillish sat down heavily. His shy, retiring L who could barely stutter his way through a conversation (let alone flirt with an Alpha) had returned home with  _ two _ mates?! How on earth had  _ that _ happened? 

"I know it's a shock" L continued, his voice wavering, "But I love them and… and I'm so sorry, Bampa, but I'm pregnant…"

You could hear a pin drop as Quillish looked first to Light and then to Beyond. Both of them stared at him impassively. Unapologetically, even. Beyond curled a hand around L's shoulder in a show of support. Light pressed closer to L. 

_ 'No matter what happens we will be with you, L'  _ he sent through their bond.  _ 'We will form a true bond with you and we will be a family, I promise' _

"We are very sorry for you to find out about this so abruptly, however, this was not planned. L was on birth control when the conception occured. It was a fluke, Mr Lawliet, and while I am aware of the dangers and risks of L being pregnant so young, I also know he will make a  _ brilliant _ bearer and that Beyond and I are excited to start a family with him" Light was charm itself as he smiled warmly at the old man, "We love your grandson very much, Mr Lawliet, please never doubt that. We only want to do what is best for him and the pup. L was the one who suggested staying here to have the pup and to set up home together"

Finally, Quillish cleared his throat and nodded at Light. He couldn't argue with that. What's more, L's mother, his dear Daughter Lucella, had been on birth control when L himself was conceived. It  _ did _ happen and it appeared history, in that funny way it so often did, had repeated itself. Shaken, hee rose and wandered over to the liquor cabinet.  _ 'I need a whiskey'  _ once he'd poured his drink he returned to the three young men. Finally the Alphas appeared a little sheepish as the silence stretched on.  _ 'Good. Just because I'm an old Beta it does not mean you want to get on my bad side' _ Quillish thought with satisfaction. As it was, he could see clearly how besotted the trio were with one another and although he was worried about the risks, he wished for nothing else than L's happiness. 

"L, Light, Beyond, I am happy you came here to tell me this directly. Yes, it is a shock. A  _ big _ shock, but I am supportive of you. L, I only want your happiness, my boy, and I will do all I can to assist you. When you went to Japan I was hoping you would break out of your shell and find happiness… I know this is unexpected and not exactly what you had in mind but… are you happy?"

L smiled in relief and rested a hand on the slight bump on his belly. Perhaps it was his imagination or the pizza he'd eaten for lunch but he was  _ convinced _ it was a bump already. "Thank you, Bampa! I  _ am _ happy now I know you are okay with it. We all know the risks. And I've been thinking maybe this was my fate. Maybe I wasn't even destined to graduate from To'oh. Maybe I was just meant to go there to meet my mates?"

Light and Beyond shared a soft look. L could be so  _ adorable!  _

"Perhaps" Quillish dipped his head. "Who knows, as I've so often told you the path one walks is never as straightforward as it might first appear. What we need to discuss now is your pregnancy, how it will be monitored and where you boys will live"

Feeling much more relaxed, Light and Beyond finally sat down, one either side of L. Quillish called for tea and that afternoon they laid their plans. They would live in the cottage near the river that was used as a guest house. Quillish insisted no expense would be spared to convert it into the perfect starter home for them and in the meantime they would live in the Manor. It was also decided L's pregnancy would be monitored by a team of private doctors Quillish employed. Both Light and Beyond tried not to feel overwhelmed by the sheer  _ wealth _ Quillish Lawliet was throwing around. It was something neither of them were used to but they knew they'd have to try and get used to it. They were in L's world now and far away from To'oh and its familiarities. 

Thankfully Quillish Lawliet was a kind, decent man. He insisted the two Alphas make themselves at home. Once L had rang Near and Matt to let them know he'd spoken to Quillish, L and his Alphas retreated quietly to L's room. 

It had only been eight months and yet the room seemed so different to L now. The last time he'd been in there he'd been stressing about never finding an Alpha or losing his virginity. Now he had two and was  _ pregnant _ . L couldn't contain the small snort of amusement that bubbled up inside him. 

Sensing their Omega's thoughts, Light and Beyond smiled at him before looking around at L's room. It was just as neat and tidy as his room at To'oh had been and they couldn't help but feel a pang of longing for what they'd left behind. When they'd first met the dark haired Omega it had been a game. Now things were serious. L was their mate and the bearer of their child. 

Now was the time to finally grow up. 

With that thought in mind, the three curled up on the bed together and basked in their contentment. Both Alphas cuddled against L protectively and Light stroked his stomach, awed at the thought that a new  _ life _ was growing there… 

((2 months later)) 

L groaned as he tried to heft himself off the sofa. He glared mildly as Near, Mello and Matt snickered at him over Facetime. 

"Laugh it up" L snarled, "Wait until you're three months gone, Near, and you waddle around like a beached whale"

Near simply giggled, "You're a  _ cute _ beached whale, L! I miss you!"

L softened. "I miss you guys too. So much…" he forced himself to push aside those thoughts. He was so emotional lately he was crying at the drop of a hat! Hormones, he suspected, had that to answer for. 

By the time the video call had finished L had ended up crying anyway. Near had nearly completed his first year, Matt was lightyears ahead of everyone in his class and he and Mello were so loved up it was almost sickening. 

L couldn't help but feel sad. He wasn't yet 18 but instead of studying and spending time with his friends he was waddling around his room while Light and Beyond helped his Grandad at work. Both had insisted they work with Quillish to repay him for their board and although L was proud of his Alphas he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely at times. 

His mauldin thoughts scattered like leaves in the wind as he  _ felt _ it. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. It was his  _ baby _ kicking! 

"Light! Beyond!" L grabbed his phone and messaged them to return to his room immediately. Thankfully they were working from home today with Quillish. 

**To: My Alphas ❤**

**Guys! I just felt the baby kick! 😍 Come here as quickly as you can!!**

It didn't take them long to arrive and both were short of breath and flushed, indicating they'd ran the entire way. 

"Wow!" Beyond gasped, his eyes wet as L gently placed his and Light's hands on his belly. Beyond felt the small  _ thud  _ against his palm and smiled in wonder. Light was so filled with love and emotion that he couldn't even speak. He kissed the top of L's hair and swallowed thickly as their baby kicked for all they were worth. 

"This is really real now" Light whispered when he could finally speak. "This is happening"

They huddled together and shared the precious moment, locking away memories that would last them a lifetime. Suddenly having to leave uni and grow up so young didn't seem so bad after all… 


	13. Labour day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes into Labour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!!! 
> 
> Also, I was drunk writing most of this. I do hope it makes sense... 👍😂

Time passed quickly and before any of them were quite prepared, L had entered his eighth month of pregnancy. His condition was closely monitored and L alternated between excitement and dread. That percentage always hovered in the back of all of their minds but they tried their best not to dwell on it. Beyond had had a moment and L had picked up on his sadness over their bond and it had led to a full week of sadness as they all fed on one another's emotions. 

They followed Watari's advice and tried to contain their fears. It was paramount for L and the pup's safety that they remained as calm as possible. 

Unfortunately, L's hormones were haywire and it was difficult for him to remain calm. If he wasn't craving breadsticks dipped in nutella he was horny as hell. Light and Beyond often took it in turns to wake up during the night to finger or blow him until he was satisfied. Sex was out of the question at this late stage, but L had found he quite enjoyed watching his Alphas satisfy one another so Beyond and Light were content. 

"Light" L moaned, wriggling in Light's arms. He felt boiling and he couldn't sleep. He was rock hard and couldn't stop squirming. Beyond mumbled in his sleep and rolled over as Light's eyes flickered open. 

"Mmm, Babe?" Light mumbled, sleepiness slowly ebbing away as L gently rocked his shoulder. 

"Light… please…"

Light smiled sleepily and pulled L against him, unsurprised to feel how hard his Omega was. The scent of slick filled his nostrils and Light groaned. L's hormones would be the death of them, he was certain of it. Poor Beyond was too exhausted to even respond to L's condition. Both of them were constantly on edge and horny themselves but obviously they wouldn't dare try and sleep with L now and as much as they enjoyed fooling around with one another, both Light and Beyond had to admit it just wasn't quite the same. They were Alphas and they needed their Omega in a way that could not be satisfied with one another. 

"I got you, Baby" Light pressed wet kisses along L's neck and lightly bit down on his throat. It was a tease and a reminder that soon he and Beyond would be biting L  _ properly _ . As soon as the pup was born safely they intended to form a lasting mating bond. They'd both wanted to do it sooner but L had refused. Both Light and Beyond knew it was because he was worried he wouldn't survive the birth and didn't want his Alpha's to suffer the pain of enduring a broken bond. 

Light pushed those thoughts away and took L's hardness in hand, stroking him firmly until L was writhing and gasping his name in his grasp. He didn't tease and in no time at all he could feel the heavy length throbbing for release in his hand. He knew exactly how L liked to be touched and combined with his licks and bites to the sensitive mating marks, L was all but putty in his hands. 

"Light!" L begged, squirming as he teetered on the edge of release. It didn't take much to satisfy him these days, something Light and Beyond were lowkey grateful for. 

"Come for me, L" Light bit down on the mating mark on L's shoulder and groaned as he felt L tense and come into his hand. He milked him for all he was worth as he bit and licked his wound until finally L, boneless and satisfied, was snoring softly in his arms once again. 

Light frowned as he wiped his hand off on the sheets (not exactly a great habit but what could he do? L had fallen asleep practically on top of him) and closed his eyes. Just a few more weeks, he consoled himself. Four more weeks till the pup would be born and everything would be alright. He clutched L tighter and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

_ 'Everything  _ **_will_ ** _ be alright' _

It was more of a prayer than a statement of fact… 

*****************

As expected, L went into labour early. 

Light and Beyond were enjoying a bottle of beer on the cottage patio when a wave of pain rippling through their bond and an ear-splitting scream sent them running to their mate. 

L was curled in a ball in bed and the sheets were soaked with fluid. He was obviously in labour. 

"Fuck. Right. Fuck. Dr's. Watari" Beyond babbled to himself as he raced to the phone to call the medical team and alert them. They were on standby and the medical ward was already prepared for L to give birth. He was just past eight months and was actually due to be admitted to the hospital the following morning. True to form, L had surprised everyone again. 

"Shhh, it's alright, Baby" Light soothed, peppering kisses over L's strained, pale face. "We're here. We're with you"

"It hurts" L whimpered, curling in on himself as he felt another wave of searing agony scorch through him. "I wanna push!" he muttered, his voice slurry and far-away. 

"What?!" Beyond and Light yelped, staring at each other with wide eyes. L couldn't be at  _ that _ stage already, surely? Light pulled the sheet gingerly and glanced down at the  _ situation.  _

_ 'Fuck!'  _ L  _ was _ at that stage already! 

"Hold on, we need to get you to the-"

"SHUT UP, LIGHT I WANNA PUSH NOW!" L screamed as he suddenly seized and bit down on the sheets. Light gulped and flew to the ensuite to grab some towels. Apparently L was going to be having the baby at their cottage then. 

"Hurry up! He's in full labour!" Beyond was snarling down the phone, his eyes wild with panic. He could sense L's pain and he wanted to be by his side so he could help channel some of it away. As soon as he'd hung up, Beyond rushed back to L and Light and, with Light's help, managed to channel some of the pain away from the Omega. 

"Jesus-OW!" Beyond yelped as L practically broke his fingers. 

"I'll give you Jesus OW!" L snarled as he grit his teeth against the pain. "You try pushing a fucking human being out of your- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

Thankfully the medical team arrived to cut through L's tirade and both Alphas were left to stand, helplessly, as they crowded around L and took over. 

"You're doing wonderfully, L, the babies are nearly here!" One of them praised. 

"Babies?!" Light and Beyond spluttered incredulously. "Plural?!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" L burst into tears, horrified that he'd have to do  _ this _ more than once. He hadn't signed up for twins. Why hadn't anyone told him he was carrying multiples? Even during this moment of stress and anxiety he couldn't help but do the calucalatuons. The risk factor had just shot up from 30%... 

"But the scans only showed  _ one _ pup!" Watari, who was lingering near the edge of the room and looking quite anxious, bleated in surprise. "Did he not scan properly?! Was there an error with the equipment? I want this investigated at once. It simply won't do to-"

"Oh my god shut UP!" L screamed as another contraction hit. "I'm trying to have a  _ fuck!  _ Goddamn baby here, Bampa!"

Quillish Lawliet snapped his jaw closed in surprise. Light patted his shoulder in sympathy. Everyone was startled and worried by the news but it was more important to keep L as calm as possible. Not that that was very calm but still… 

"God he's just like his mother" Quillish whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he remembered his daughter calling her Alpha and he 'Bastards from Hell' during her labour. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree with L… 

"I can see the head!"

"Oh fuck" Beyond moaned, clutching at Light's arm. Light grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"It's going to be okay. L is doing really well" Light whispered to Beyond, "He's literally skipped early labour and is-"

"This is  _ killing _ meeee!" L sobbed between mouthfuls of gas and air. "I can't do it. I can't do it-"

"Boys" The midwife immediately looked to Light and Beyond. "He needs you. Take hold of his hands and tell him he can do this. Open the bond between you and help ease his fears" she whispered urgently as L began to hyperventilate. The monitors attached to his belly beeped alarmingly and both Alphas felt terrified. The babies were struggling and the medical team were growing increasingly anxious. They had to get through to their Omega and help him to focus on his body and doing what needed to be done. L's body knew how to give birth, young though he was, it was his  _ mind _ that was causing complications. As his Alphas it was up to them to guide L through the labour as it grew more difficult. They each took one of L's hands and opened up their bond. They took as much pain from him as they could and each reassured L he was doing well. 

**Come on, L, you're doing so well. You can do this. You're the strongest person I know** Light sent, stroking L's sweaty hand as he cried out in pain. 

"I-i'm not!" L protested, "I'm a mess! I can't do this it's too hard"

_ No. You're beautiful and perfect and  _ **_our_ ** _ Omega. Light's right, you can do this L. Don't give up now. Please don't give up, L.  _

L whined and grit his teeth as another, stronger urge to push gripped him. 

"Push!" The midwife encouraged, "Come on, L, prove them wrong! You're young but you can do this!"

"This is fucking torture!" L screamed as the contraction hit  _ hard _ . He pushed with all his might and burst into tears as he heard a wail that  _ wasn't  _ coming from him! 

"You've done it!" Beyond stroked L's sweat-slick hair. "Baby's got black hair, Love, screaming like a good one!"

L moaned weakly. He felt another stirring within himself and he knew this wasn't over yet. 

"Come on, Babe" Light squeezed L's hand. "You've given us a daughter and she's beautiful!"

L whined, wishing he could hold his girl. He clenched his teeth so hard he feared they'd crack and bore down to push out her fast approaching sibling. He felt a liquid gush, excruciating pain and then, mercifully, it was over. He slumped down onto the bed as he heard the wails of his newborns. 

It sounded like people were talking to him but it was like he was underwater. He had a son who favoured Light and a daughter who favoured himself and Beyond. 

But he couldn't open his eyes. He was so  _ tired _ … 

"L? Baby!" Light shook L's shoulder as the monitors blared to life and L slipped under… 


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is struggling but there is Light at the end of the tunnel...

As he prepared another set of bottles, Light wondered if he'd ever thought this would be his life. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and he felt so  _ old _ as the twins continued to scream the house down for their two am feed. 

Beyond grimaced in sympathy as he patted one pup's rump and tried to settle her. 

"I just wish they'd  _ sleep"  _ Light moaned, his exhaustion making his voice crack pathetically. "They'd sleep if L was here"

Beyond closed his eyes and resumed pacing with Clara. "Well, he's not" Beyond muttered shortly, his pain evident. "They're probably picking up on it-"

"He might still wake up" Light blurted out in desperation, tears pricking his eyes. "He might…"

Beyond blinked back tears of his own and sent a wave of love and reassurance to Light through their bond. "Light… it's been six months…"

Light swallowed thickly and distracted himself by testing the milk. Finally it was ready. "B… do you think he should have… "

"Don't say it" Beyond growled as he accepted a bottle from Light. Cara and her brother Cain were ravenous little beasts and the sooner they were fed the better. Maybe they could even manage a few hours of sleep themselves. Beyond didn't mean to sound harsh but he and Light had had this conversation many times before. L had hemorrhaged after the birth of the twins and had lapsed into a coma. He was breathing by himself (thank  _ god _ ) but he required constant care and monitoring. Watari had employed an army of Dr's and care staff to attend his Grandson and it was all they could do to pray he'd wake up soon…

_ 'Please, L, please wake up soon. The twins need you.  _ **_We_ ** _ need you' _ Beyond thought as he remembered how pale and fragile L had looked when he'd visited him earlier. He was being fed and hydrated via IV but even so the weight had fallen off him. It was a weight their slight Omega could ill afford to lose. 

Once the twins had been fed by some miracle they  _ did _ swiftly settle back down to sleep and the two exhausted Alpha's shared a look of sheer relief. They carried the twins back to their cribs as if they were ticking time bombs. Each move was slow and precise as the little pups were tucked in gently. Daring to believe their luck would hold, Light and Beyond crawled into bed and curled up together. They were asleep in seconds. 

**********************

Halfway across the world, Near lay awake as he gave into daydreams again. He was thinking about when L would wake up. He missed his friend intensely and with each passing week the pain became more, not less. Matt was near inconsolable and Mello had had a hard job to convince him to continue with his studies. Matt had taken a break and flown back to the UK to see L and his pups and it had broken him. Matt, poor Matt, blamed himself. Near sighed gently and rubbed his eyes. Light and Beyond blamed themselves as well. He'd tried to tell each of them it wasn't their fault but the pain of missing L (he wouldn't say losing, he couldn't say that) was too great. 

Near left Giovanni snoring and climbed out of bed. There was no point in lying down when he couldn't sleep. He snuck over to his desk and smiled at the corkboard above it. L had never really liked having his photo taken but Near had the ability to twist his arm. There was a photo of L, smiling shyly and looking a bit overwhelmed, That was taken in their first week at To'oh. Another picture of them together sat on the grass with the International Soc. Near smiled as he skipped to the next photo in the chain: L, Light and Beyond at the dance. 

_ 'We really have been through a lot. L's been through so much and he's thrived. There's so much more he can give. This can't be the end. L…you have to wake up'  _ Near's eyes drifted to the last photo, a picture of two sweetly sleeping pups,  _ 'You have to wake up for them' _

Tomorrow he, Matt and Mello would be leaving for England. It had been three months since they'd last seen L and Near couldn't help but feel that this time L would wake up. He wasn't sure if it was vain hope or not but his mother always did say when one has a feeling in their gut it's usually true… 

Praying that his mother was right, Near climbed back into bed. 

*********************

Watari's fingers itched to hold a cigarette as he slowly made his way to the medical bay. Each morning he made the journey from his office and as he went he prayed for a miracle. L's team worked around the clock to care for him and it showed on some of their haggard faces. Watari was not a stupid man, he knew they were losing hope. One had even (gently) suggested stopping feeding L through IV and letting him slip away. That man was now out of a job. If L couldn't breathe by himself or was brain dead, then yes, that was a different matter. But his grandson  _ was _ breathing by himself and he showed signs of  _ increasing _ brain activity. The more optimistic nurses whispered about L waking up soon and Watari and L's Alphas clung to that hope. 

Watari greeted two tired looking healthcare assistants and asked the customary question : 'How's he doing?' but instead of the usual 'Fine, Sir, but still no sign of waking' this morning he got two suddenly excited healthcares beaming at him. 

"Sir! He's showing signs of waking. His brain activity levels have increased dramatically in the last hour and he's twitching and mumbling"

"Oh, thank  _ god _ . Have you spoken to Beyond and Light?"

"No, Sir, we were just about to ring around-"

"Do it quickly. And tell the boys to bring the twins. If L is waking up he will want to see them straight away"

Watari rushed into the room and saw a sight that made his heart skip a beat: L's blurry gray eyes were open and he was looking around the room in obvious confusion. 

"Bam… pa?" L rasped, licking his dry lips. He felt  _ wretched  _ and he could tell by the look on his grandad's face something of a huge magnitude had occurred. 

"L! My boy!" Watari flew to L's side and knelt down next to him. "You're awake!"

L raised an eyebrow. "Yes… how long was I out for? And where are the pups, are they alright? What is it? Bampa, where are my pups?!" L panicked as he saw the pained look that flashed across the older man's face. He couldn't really  _ sense  _ them and it hurt but there was no way anything could have happened to them, surely… 

"You've been unconscious for nearly seven months, L"

L's jaw dropped.  _ 'Seven months?! I've missed seven months of their lives? What about Light and Beyond? Oh god…' _ tears welled in his eyes and Watari gently pulled him into a hug. He was relieved when Light and Beyond burst into the room. L needed them. 

Amidst tears, cuddles and euphoric kisses, Light and Beyond introduced L to his pups. L fell in love with them immediately, his breath catching in his throat at how  _ perfect _ the little ones were. Cain followed Beyond and himself with his shaggy mop of dark hair, whilst Clara had the ruddy hair and stunning amber eyes of Light. He felt a wave of pure, infinite love for them and pressed a kiss to each of their heads. 

In that moment, breathing in their soft baby smell, L decided it had been worth it. Everything had been worth it, leaving uni, falling into a coma after an apparently traumatic birth. Everything. 

"Finally we're a family" Light nuzzled into L's neck and gently bit down on the mating mark to reinforce their bond. L smiled tenderly as Beyond did the same on his left. He'd never felt more loved than what he did now. He had his Alpha's on either side of him and his twins nestled in his arms.

Watari quietly left L and his family to celebrate their reunion and rushed to tell his staff to organize a party of epic proportions. L's friends were due to arrive later that day and they had much to celebrate. 

***********************

"Oh my god!" Mello was practically bouncing in his seat as he excitedly showed his phone to Matt. Matt and Near shared an astonished, hopeful look as their phones buzzed in unison. 

**From L:**

**I'm awake!! I love you! I can't wait to see you all ❤**

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, relief washing through him. Finally things could get back to normal. 

The reminder of the journey to L's home passed agonizingly slowly for the three teenagers. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, their driver pulled up to a lavish estate. 

"Wow!" Mello all but jumped out of the car as he gazed around in wonder, "This place is  _ huge _ !"

Matt, who had practically grown up at the Lawliet manor, simply smiled at his boyfriend and grabbed their bags. They left them by the porch and immediately went to the medical wing to see their friend. When they arrived it was to find L sitting up in bed amidst a sea of flowers, candy hampers and balloons. L was still obviously very weak and his team remained close to perform tests and monitor him, but the sight of their friend smiling and holding his pups brought tears to their eyes and they hurried inside to see him. 

"Matt! Near! Mello" L's smile was infectious, "I've missed you guys!"

It was difficult, with so many people crowding in the small room, but they managed and soon L felt like everything was right in the world again. He had his mates, his beloved Grandpa, his pups and his friends surrounding him. 

He had everything he  _ needed _ . 

**_(Time skip, Christmas, Six Months Later)_ **

Light smiled at the sight of L and Beyond putting the twins into their Christmas onesies. Outside the snow was falling gently to the ground, blanketing it in a pristine white that buffeted all sound. It was a perfect Christmas Eve morning and they had so many plans. This was the twin's first Christmas and their first Christmas as a family and both Alpha's were determined to spoil L. Light had been up half the night baking delectable Christmas treats and Beyond had insisted on waking up for every night feed. L felt cherished and was glowing with happiness as he admired his fast growing pups. 

_ 'This is perfect. How could I have ever doubted wanting you two?' _ L thought, feeling rather whimsical and mushy as he watched his Alpha's bustle around their little cottage. 

Perhaps it was the snow or maybe even just the fact it was Christmas, but L felt oddly reflective as he curled up with his pups. He thought back to his time at To'Oh and how nervous he had been when he'd first started. Things hadn't gone to plan, no, but he'd met the two loves of his life and had his pups. He felt he was exactly where he was destined to be. The path he'd walked hadn't been smooth, but he'd arrived safely nonetheless. 

With that thought in mind, L called his Alphas to him. Light and Beyond appeared at once and L bit back the urge to roll his eyes. They were still  _ very _ protective over him but he couldn't say he minded. In fact, he cherYeard it. He kissed each of them and wished them a Merry Christmas, his heart soaring as they cuddled up together on the sofa. They looked every inch the perfect little family. 

They chatted about their plans for the new year as the twins slept soundly. Light and Beyond had decided they would resume studying online whereas L wanted another year out to concentrate on raising the twins. They'd be  _ toddlers _ by then and L knew what a handful they'd be. Matt, Mello and Near were staying in Japan to finish their degrees but had promised to visit in the New Year. Life was finally clicking into place and they couldn't have been happier. The news that Misa had been expelled from To'Oh for trying to blackmail a professor was the icing on the cake. 

Taking advantage of the twins resting peacefully, Light poured some heavily laced eggnog and proposed a toast. They all drank heartily, delighted Karma had come back to bite Misa Amane. If she'd have had her way the twins wouldn't even be  _ alive.  _

After they finished their drinks the three young men cuddled up together on the sofa to watch the snow fall. Each felt a deep contentment and feeling of peace as they basked in their love for one another. 

_ Finally _ their path had led them home and, as they watched the snow twirl delicately to the ground, each knew that no matter what life threw at them or no matter what the future would bring they would be alright as long as they had one another.

**Author's Note:**

> 💖 Please leave some feedback/Kudos 💖


End file.
